Slow Burn
by tinedanzer
Summary: A sparring match leads to a violent romance. Lots of sex. OC/ Frenzy because Soundwaves tapes should get more attention. Tragic romance. Violent. Written in AU that starts out as G1 and ends up in Movie Verse. Skyfire/Starscream, Frenzy/OC, Soundwave-he just likes to watch, heh, heh.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story was written for my bff Kaydeeblu. She loves tragedies and I love violence, so I combined the two in a fic just for her. She said I should post this to see how many would read it. I hope you like my little fic. I enjoyed abusing the hell out of my OC to make it happen! _

_I set this in the movie verse, but I used the personalities and appearances of the G1 cartoon with exception of Ravage, who does not appear in this chapter. I fell in love with the G1 comic book version of Ravage, so when he does show up, cartoon fanatics be warned-Ravage talks in the comics. _

_The entire fic is actually completely written, but I will only post chapters periodically. Like maybe weekly, I think. Please read and review. I know I need plenty of help with my action scenes. I'm entirely too wordy to make it as fast and exciting as I want it to be._

_This fic has lots of sex in it. That will start in the next chapter. Hang in there. It will be worth the wait (Insert maniacal laughter here)._

_As always, nothing is mine except the OC._

Sky and Screamer. Again. I cringed inwardly, clamping down as hard as I could on that connection born of an accident that melded part of Skyfire's spark into me. I was supposed to be a guinea pig of sorts, carried back to Cybertron for experimentation. It was crucial that I remain alive, but the anethsia Skyfire had used to knocked me out didn't sit well and I began seizing violently. He managed to wake me up, and when I realized I was strapped into the cockpit of an SU-37 and being impossibly hurled through space at something far beyond lightspeed, I panicked. It's my own fault in a way. I was banging on everything trying to escape and completely disabled Skyfire's navigation systems. He dropped out of subspace to reset everything, but not before inadvertantly passing through some sort of living planet anomoly. All of our molecules where pulled apart in the process, scrambled, and reassembled in random orders. Being such a massive robot, he easily flushed the organic material out of his system without a sencond thought. I, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Cybertronian metals remade most of my body. The entire right half and parts of my left half, including my abdominal cavity and all organs within, were reconstructed with material taken from Sky's body. My human heart was even replaced by a small piece of his spark. He became the lifeline that kept me alive and the soft voiced guide that desperately tried to keep me out of trouble. That connection allowed a free flow of thoughts, emotions, and—right now I was resenting it—sensations. Screamer. I shuddered. I hated him at least as much as he did me. He resented the connection, viciously jealous of it.

_Find someone_, Skyfire sent through the connection. If I could slap him at that very moment, I would have. I could feel his laughter reverberate through my lifeline before he turned his attentions back to his lusty activities. A giddy rush of delicious tingles and tortured pleasures seeped across, awakening echoing desires in me and highlighting my own deeply aching loneliness. I shuddered again. It was like being forced to watch the most repulsive porn you could imagine.

Made me want to swear off sex altogether.

I was currently standing at the inner edge of a sparse ring of Decepticons lining the sparring mat down in The Pit—the bottom most level of the base. It was a rec room of sorts; bar on one side and various forms of entertainment strewn throughout. A few Femmes had managed to weasel their way down here and were plying their trade as best they could. I really didn't envy them their plight, Decepticons are brutal—sometimes deadly—lovers. Find someone, indeed. Sky was out of his mind! Watching Soundwave's tapes yell boasts at each other as they spun and kicked, I idly waited my turn. Hopefully I would be rendered unconscious, but at the very least the concentration required would keep my mind off the unnervingly seductive tendrils of the tryst I could still feel despite my best efforts.

_Come on, Sky!_ I whined. He pushed strong resentment at me. Focusing hard on the brothers in the sparring ring, I huffed my breath out. As soon as one of them yielded I would have the chance to jump in. Otherwise I would end up going toe to toe with one of the Seekers standing across the mat from me. I would _certainly_ end up unconscious if I went that route, I thought smirking. Going up against one of the tapes wasn't any more appealing, not that they were much better than me, they were just obnoxiuos cheats.

Rumble was having a hell of a time at the moment. Laserbeak had earlier severed a hydraulic line in his left arm, so his punches were too soft and his one earthquake piston was inoperable. Frenzy was handing the poor mech his ass. I grinned at the sight, it was amusing to see the loud mouthed, silvery gray Decepticon getting pummeled. That was _always_ on my list of favorite things. The problem here was Frenzy. If he won the match, I'd be up against him. We bore similar weaponry, EMP cannon and Electroshock gun. He'd had all his long-lived life to work on his skill, and I had only recently come into possession of these tools. He was faster and more knowledgeable in that area, my only advantage being that I was not Cybertronian. My tendency toward human creativity sometimes caught him off guard. Otherwise, he usually pounded me to a pulp. I shrugged. Well that was what I'd come here for anyway!

Rumbled tried a punch combo that failed due to the severed line that softened his left hook, and Frenzy caught his shoulder as he came around, flipping him onto his back and pouncing, EMP cannon charged. Rumble's optics went dark. The Seekers cheered and booed depending on the sway of their bets. Soundwave stared on impassive and unreadable as always. My turn. Standing roughly six and a half feet tall, dark purple, and othewise idenitical to his twin brother, Frenzy gazed around the ring for his next victim as I straightened my metal spine and strolled forward. Sensing my approach, he dropped slightly into a defensive stance peering back over his shoulder at me. He hissed disappointment and stood up shaking his head.

"_No_!" he seethed. "I'm not farkin' scrappin' with Half Aft. Give me a _mech_ worth my time!"

I hated that nickname. It was a reference to the blend of organic and metal materials that made up this body I loathed so much. The name really got under my skin—which is why it stuck. "No such animal," I shot back, "The Autobots decommisioned that decrepit old thing eons ago."

He stiffened. The implication that he couldn't beat a dying Autobot struck a nerve. The tapes were sensitive about their size, always taking on things too big for them—not that I was much different in that respect. His narrowed optics met mine, "Bring it."

I grinned back at him, watching to see which move he would try first. He usually opened with a lightening quick strike from one side or the other, I just had to wait for the telltale twitch in that direction. There it was, the barest of leftward movement a split second before he launched his attack. I spun my shoulder into his arm broadside, deflecting it as I kicked my leg up to catch him in the side of the head. He stumbled, but did not fall. Taking advantage of the moment it took him to regather himself, I back flipped up behind him, wrapping my legs at the knee around his neck and locking my ankles together. It was a tremendous strain on my torso hydraulics, he was significantly heavier than I, but I managed to flip him over my own body and onto the floor, sprawled out and stunned. Shaking it off, he leapt to his feet with a vengence. My heart sank, that was the end of my bag of tricks, and judging by his tight mouthed frown and the downward tilt of his head—I was about to feel the wrath. I backed up a step, nervously.

The corner of Frenzy's mouth curled up in a wicked smirk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're retreating, Half Aft."

I could feel my skin crawl with fury at the spiteful name. "Decepticons don't retreat!" I spat.

"Well," He sneered, "That just proves you're _not_ a Decepticon."

He was trying to goad me into rushing him in a blind rage. Problem was, Sky and Screamer were still at it. The tantilizing heat pervading my own body from that connection quelled my anger and injected a spontaneous flirtatiousness into my response. I grinned at him, "What's wrong Frenzy? Are you pouting because I put you on your ass?"

"_Aft_," he corrected, his tone dripping with smugness. "You'll never be a _real_ Con, but you can atleast _try_ to sound like one."

"Ass," I countered, "I'm _not_ a mech, Short Circuit."

He laughed loudly, "No one's gonna dispute _that_!" Quircking his head to one side, he went on, "You _damn_ sure ain't a femme, either! What _are_ you exactly?"

"Too much for the likes of you to handle!" I immediately dropped my head, my eyes squeezed shut, cursing under my breath. Frenzy froze, mouth agape. Intrigued chuckles and ooo's wafted over from the Seekers. It must have been the torrid emotions pouring through the connection with Sky. Those weren't fighting words, that was a sultry flirt. I shook my head, hoping to change the tone back to a straight fight. But as I watched Frenzy's optics narrow, the mischievious glint was crystal clear in broadcasting his attention shift. His optics roved over my body, not with approval, but with a definite curiousity. I sighed, _Thanks a lot, Sky_.

The dark purple tape straightened into a more casual pose, head cocked to one side, red optics squinting at me, "Do you even _know_ what to do with… whatever it is you've got?"

I blinked at him, this is how we're gonna play the game now? Alright, why not, I thought. Like all Decepticons, Frenzy had a strong disdain for all things "fleshy," so this wasn't likely to lead anywhere. I could certainly stand to release some tension through a little harmless, sexually charged, verbal bantering. I grinned maliciously back at him, throwing a strong dose of suggestivness into my voice, "_Wouldn't you like to know_!"

The Seekers hushed again, all attention on the fight now. Frenzy flashed a wide grin, striding cockily toward me. I rushed him in haste, pulling my EMP cannon from subspace and jamming it under his chest armor. He held his arms out to the side glaring heatedly at me, "No weapons!"

"No rules," I hissed back.

The nanosecond it took to speak was all he needed, I never saw the fist coming. He clocked me on the metal side of my face, spinning me around and throwing me to my hands and knees in front of him. Keeping his voice low so that only I could hear him he said, "I _like_ it rough." My mouth filled with blood, which I spat at his smirking face.

In a blur of dark purple metal, I was flipped onto my back with Frenzy stradling my waist, right arm pulled back, poised to throw the fight ending punch, left hand holding my shoulder to the ground. I subspaced my cannon and threw up my arms to sheild my face. Nothing happened. Puzzled, I shifted my arms to peer through them at Frenzy's still form, mischief glinting in his optics and one side of his mouth quirked upward. I quickly overcame my confusion—I could figure this out later—and kicked upward with my all metal right leg, catching him in the back of the head.

He lurched forward, chuckling. "I thought there was still some fight left in you," he purred. Twisting underneath him, I attempted to wiggle out of his hold, but only succedded in turning myself onto my stomach, still trapped beneath the purple mech. He grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head into the floor. I felt the remaining cartlitidge in my mostly metal nose crunch, blood spurting forth in front of me. I gasped and peered back over my shoulder at him. He was laughing. I took advantage of his distraction, and twisted back around, throwing an upper cut in the process, knocking his head backward. Grabbing his thigh, I flung him off of me. He rolled into a crouch as I scrambled to get my feet under myself again, wiping at my nose with one hand. He was chuckling again. I cocked my head, what on earth was going on here? You'd think he was getting off on this fight now. My gut suddenly washed with cold energon, eyes widened, on the heels of that thought. I swallowed against the giddy realization of his reciprocated injection of a _sexual_ charge into this sparring match. It didn't help that Sky's connection was still flooding me with nueral circuit sizzling touches and tantilizing pulses of electricity.

Mistaking the stunned look on my face for distraction, Frenzy faked left and attacked right, but I was on to him. I slid out of the way leaving my foot in his path. He stumbled forward as I spun around throwing my comparitively scant weight into his back to send him sprawling on his belly. I leapt onto his back pulling my Electroshock gun and shoving it between his shoulders. Being that we were both carrying high voltage weapons, we were both equiped with heavily protective shielding on every circuit and pathway. Each of us could withstand a larger jolt than mechs more than twice our respective mass. I pulled the trigger, knowing there would be no significant damage, but it would definitely end the fight. He growled lowly, his body twitching and convulsing. I stood and paced off the mat, victorious. Skyfire, now basking in the afterglow of his romp with Starscream, beamed congradulations at me through the connection. I ignored him. I was still agitated over that mess.

I was also distracted enough that I didn't hear it coming. Frenzy planted a fist square in the middle of my back sending me head over heals, landing spread eagle on my back, sliding feet first under a nearby table. He leered over me, grabbing my victory, "_I said_, 'No weapons!'"

I gasped trying to catch my breath, staring wide eyed upside down at him. The entire Pit had gone silent. Decepticons _love_ brawls and fights that get out of hand. This sparring match had just went severely awry. I lay there wondering if playing dead would be an advantage or an encouragement for more punishment. _Sky_? _A little help here_?

He sent annoyance back and a definintive feeling of _do not disturb_.

Shit.

Frenzy stood over me, smirking, hand out, palm up, fingers flexing in a get-up motion.

"Yield!" I shouted.

He frowned at me. "Disappointing." He turned and headed back to the sparring mat. He took only a few steps and then paused, twisting at the waist to peer sidelong back at me, his head tilted down, narrowed optics teasing over my body as I sat up. I stared up at him stunned at this unchariterstic behaviour. The tapes and I didn't get along on the best of days, but here he was, _flirting_. I peeled myself off the floor and headed back to my recharge bed, hoping against hope, that, by now, Starscream was gone from the quarters I shared with Skyfire.

Pouring over the console and re-running Skyfire's simulations one more time, I never noticed the tapes until they were right up on me. Frenzy grabbed at my wrists making me hit the keyboard wrong and erase an hour's worth of results. I gasped at the error, sending a scathing glare sidelong at the errant mech. Rumble stood next to him, both grinning like fools. I took a small step away, peering at them with one eyebrow raised, my mouth drawn in a caustic frown. "_Whaaat_ are you doing?"

Frenzy stepped closer to me, "What does it look like we're doing?"

"I'm not sure," I shook my head. "You both look like idiots to me." Rumble moved around behind me and I quickly whriled around putting the console at my back and taking up a defensive posture, knees slightly bent, fists half raised. My gaze flicked from Frenzy to Rumble and back. They were giggling. "Have you both cracked your CPUs?" I barked.

"We just thought we'd take you up on your offer from last night," Frenzy said.

My mouth dropped open. "Wait-What? My _what_?"

Waving a hand from himself to Rumble and back, Frenzy said, "We came to collect on your offer. You're the closest thing to a femme on this Primus forsaken base and we thought, why not have a little fun?"

I held up a finger to him, swinging it to Rumble with my wide-eyed, disbelieving gaze. "Uh, _no_. No, this is _not_ happening!"

Rumble's face fell. Frenzy glared at me with an aggressive heat. I shoved Rumble backwards and jabbed my finger in Frenzy's chest armor, "I was flirting with you last night, what makes you think I want anything to do with _him_, anyway?"

He shrugged, still glaring, "We always share."

"Oh, fuck that!" I shot Rumble a withering look, "Hells no!"

Frenzy's hand shot out grabbing my throat so that his steely fingers wrapped around the fleshy left side of my neck. I twisted in his grip trying to get the metal half under his hand. He seethed, "Talk like a Decepticon, Half Aft. You are disgrace to us all when you use _human_ slang." I slowly brought my hands up to pull at his fingers, wincing as he tightened his grip. My eyes were wide, mouth opened to gulp at the air as he constricted my airway. One side of his mouth quirked up under his narrowed eyes. "_Beat it Rumble_," he breathed.

"But—" the brother tape began to protest.

Frenzy snapped his angry gaze to the gray tape beside him "Beat it, Rumble!" He growled. Pulling me very close so that our bodies were nearly touching, he leaned down into my face and whispered, "Come by my quarters after your shift." He shoved me back roughly, releasing his grip. I stumbled a step, rubbing at my neck and coughing. He didn't wait for a response, just strode off.

_What the hell was that_? I wondered. Did I just get propositioned? By _Frenzy_, of all mechs? Confused, I turned back to the terminal and began rerunning all the data that Frenzy had erased. All the while, I couldn't shake the burgeoning curiosity. I had been well equipped and experienced as a human in my sexual escapades. But the last several months spent in this new half Cybertronian body, I hadn't even dared to hope for any kind of a personal life, despite Skyfire's frequent suggestions that I give it a try. I had a basic understanding of how it all worked, Sky's first few romps with his favorite plaything had been wide open in our connection, driving me half mad with the sensory flood. I had been aware of exactly what they were doing as they did it. Feeling a sexual encounter through someone else's perspective was rather jarring, however, and it was very likely that I would experience everything differently. Especially since I was only partly robotic. And female. A thought suddenly struck me, painting a wide smirk on my face as I worked through the data on the screen in front of me. It would serve Sky right if I did it. I could leave the connection wide open for him too!

_Don't you dare_, he shot at me. I laughed inwardly. Yep, serve him right, for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is the first chapter with sex in it. It's very detailed and rather violent. Remember that my little OC is physically still human in many ways, so... yeah. If you don't want to read a detailed, torrid love affair, this is where you need to stop reading. Pretty much the whole chapter is either leading up to or describing her first encounter with Frenzy. I tried to keep him in character as best I could, but I did take some liberties with his personality behind closed doors. _

_There will be much more sexiness in the next chapter too! If you're into this kind of detailed interaction, then enjoy! As always, please review and let me know of any flaws you find or suggestions you have._

_This fic was written for my bff Kaydeeblu. Hop on over to her page and read her incredible story about love and loss called "The Departed." Very poignant. Love that fic!_

I hadn't really intended to go through with it, but after my shift, I found myself, strictly out of morbid curiousity, wandering the corridors of the base, headed toward the quarters that housed Soundwave and his various tape minions. When I came to their door, I hesitated, shook my head, and continued on. Or atleast I meant to. Behind me I heard the whoosh of a door and a couple quick steps running up on me. A dark purple arm wrapped around my neck pulling me into a head lock. I flailed, dragged backwards toward the door. I gasped, but the grip was loose enough that breathing was actualy easy. As I watched, freedom receded just the other side of the closing door and I grabbed at the arm around my neck, trying to pull it off, and bristling at the laughter coming from behind my shoulder. This was a bad idea, I thought to myself. I didn't want to be here after all. I had to escape! Bending at the waist, I swung my metal elbow as hard as I could into Frenzy's torso. He grunted and wrapped his free arm around my waist, tightening his grip on my throat, and lifting me off my feet effectively ending my struggle. My hands went back to his arm around my neck trying to pull enough slack to breath again. He held me there for a moment before releasing me with a shove.

The light was dimmed in his expansive quarters. From what I could make out, we were the only ones there. Frenzy squared off with me. Taken aback, I slowly moved into a defensive posture, knees bent and hands raised. The purple mech's eyes were slitted and wild with lust, the corner of his mouth quirked upward. I felt the fluids in my body rush through me with a dizzying thrill, all these sensations were new and heady. Alarmed and almost fearful I watched his every move, tensing for the tackle I knew was coming. Did he just bring me here to finish the sparring match from the night before? He faked left and I slid right, but he lunged left so that I ran right into him. Grabbing me around the waist, he slammed me onto a recharge bed on my back. Stunned, I lay there in the nanoclicks it took me to catch my breath. That was just long enough for him to pounce, straddling my hips, he pinned my shoulders to the bed. I twisted underneath, trying to free myself, but he just laughed. He was too heavy to throw off that way. He grabbed my face in one hand, leaning over and gazing into my eyes for a long, exhilirating nanoclick. My breath caught, tingly sparks fluttered in my chest. I stared wide-eyed back at him.

With a lightening quick strike, he bit my lower lip, making me yip. I swatted at him with both hands and he caught my wrists, tucking them under his knee joints. I glowered, narrow eyed, and frowning. "Get off me, you glitch!" I hissed at him.

"Settle down, Half Aft," he purred. "I'm just having some fun with ya, first."

_First_? Oh bloody hell, what had I gotten myself into? The _idea_ of getting laid had been one very appealing thing, but the reality was proving quite another. Terror and excitement tangled in my chest, clutching at the place where my heart used to beat, now replaced by a borrowed spark. I could feel myself beginning to tremble nervously. One of the first things Skyfire had done upon our initial arrival at the base was to install certain upgrades. The infamous "all purpose" port was his first priority, since it was needed to rapidly push fluids and/or meds in emergencies. This port was the one that doubled as the connection for bonding, or _mech_ sex. Sky mistook certain parts of my previously human anatomy as being similar in design with Cybertronian anatomy. In short, he turned what was once my vagina into the "all purpose" port, which was _normally_ located in the side under the chest armor. Gazing up at Frenzy, I involuntarily cringed, realizing the confusion this was about to cause. Patience never was his strong suit.

The purple mech leaned back a bit, "What's wrong with you? Your shaking like an Autobot coward about to get slagged."

I closed my eyes. Dread washed over me in a drowning tidal wave. I wriggled under him again, my voice quavering, "Let me up. I don't want to do this."

He jumped off me, furious, "What? You farkin' tease!" I sprang off the bed and made for the door, ignoring his slight. But he grabbed at my arm, "You owe me for this!"

I yanked my arm away, "I don't owe you for shit! You dragged me in here—I was just walking down the corridors!"

"_Scrap_!" He corrected, "Have the fortitude to talk like a Con, _Half Aft_!"

I stepped up to him, snarling, "Fuck you! You whiny… little… bitch! I'll talk however the hell I want to! I'm still human!"

He shoved me backwards, "Yeah, it shows, _fleshy_. I'd take some reject, half functioning femme over the likes of you anytime! _Half Aft_!"

For some reason that sneer just really got to me this time. It wasn't the first time he'd ever said any of that mess. Not by a long shot, but _this_ time it really got to me. I drew back and laid my metal fist across his cheek, _hard_. Hydraulic fluid spurted from his mouth and he took the time to wipe it off with the back of his hand before glaring maliciously at me. Drawing himself up to his full height, a foot and a half above me, he stepped so close that his chest armor was against me, separated only by my thin t-shirt. I glared defiantly back at him, holding my ground and hissing, "_Fuck You_!"

He said nothing, the air between us crackling with an erotic charge. Grabbing my jaw in one hand, he forced a kiss on me. I jerked back, but he held me firmly so that I couldn't break the angry, sexually enraged embrace. I snapped at him, trying to catch his mouth in my metal teeth, but he shoved me back a few inches, still gripping my jaw. His hooded optics focused on mine.

"Let me go." I whispered.

"No," he said evenly, "I'm gonna give you what you came here for."

I drew in a sharp breath, exhiliration coursing through my circuits and viens. He pushed me back against the wall next to the door. Trapped against him once more, I struggled to free myself, but he countered all my attempts, one corner of his mouth quirking up in amusement, his hand slipping down to my neck, thumb resting under my jaw. Energon pulsed through my pumps in cold jets, and I trembled with the anticipation of what pleasures may come and the fear of rejection I felt more certain of. In a moment of panic, I punched him in the side, wrenching myself free of him again. He lunged and tackled me to the ground, lifting my shoulders up and slamming me onto the floor, stealing my breath.

He grinned at me, "The more you fight me, the more I will fark you up! I _like_ it rough!"

I twisted under him, trying in vain to gain leverage to thow him off, but he grabbed my wrists pinning them under his knee joints again. Then I felt him searching along my side for something I knew he wouldn't find. I gave him a narrow eyed smile. "It's not there."

He hesitated, stopping his search, puzzlement filling his optics. "Where is it?"

Fear froze me in place, staring up into his hungry face. "Where is it?" he repeated. I swallowed hard and pushed him back from my hips. He moved, guided by my shaking hands, watching as I unziped the ABU trousers I was wearing.

He glanced up at me, his face looking very demonic in the low light, and giving his head a little shake. "What is it doing all the way down there?" he asked, frowning.

Here it comes, I thought, that humiliating rejection. "How should I know? It's not like _I_ gave Sky the blueprint to follow when he upgraded me!"

Frenzy blinked at me. I trembled even more, certain the rejection was just a breath away. "Why do you have all this stuff on your exterior?" he asked tugging at the top of my trousers. "What purppose does it serve? You don't really need it anymore. You're not—"

"I _need_ it!" I said with more force than I meant to.

"You don't need it _right now_." The corner of his mouth quirked upward. Grabbing the end of my t-shirt, he tugged on it experimentally, testing its strength, and then ripped it open with a flourish of both hands. His optics flared with intrigue at what he found there. My body was split down the middle, right side Cybertronian, left side still human flesh. He quickly ran a hand over my right side and hesitated. Fear of rejection shivered through me. His hand slid slowly over to the left, carefully cupping my very human breast. His metal hand clutched the soft roundedness, squeezing enough to make me squirm and tug at my arms pinned under his knees. Encouraged by my struggle, he massaged and then roughly gripped it. I moaned through gritted teeth. My nipple slipped between metal fingers, getting pinched in the process, and I twisted away, crying out at the sharp pain that sent slivers of electricity through me, priming all my nerves and nueral circuits.

His digits drifted down my skin to my waist and slipped beneath my ABU bottoms, searching for that access point. Upon finding it, his fingers tickled a circle around the edge before plunging inside. My back arched, eyes squeezed shut, and loud moans escaping through my clenched teeth. He played with the wires inside, tangling them with his metal fingers before slipping them out and back in again. Each thrust of his hand was hard and relentless, frought with excited heat and scintillating ripples of pleasure. He kissed me while working his hand at my connector, nipping my tongue sharply and drawing blood. I cried out with the rise of sensual ecstacy he was creating.

Taking a handful of my trousers, he yanked them down, holding a connector I hadn't seen him pull out and jamming it between my legs. The sensation was instantaneous. I was gloriously electrocuted, flashes of Frenzy searing through my nueral circuits, intertwining with my own conciousness. Everything was set ablaze. Even my flesh was on fire. My back arched reflexively with the strength of the connection, flushing fluids through me and shaking me to my very soul. My vision faded away, replaced by nothing but sensual touching, it was as though I was in the pure and holy presence of the human God and the Cybertronian Primus at the same time. And _he_ was there in the middle of it all. I could feel every sensation he was feeling simultaneously with my own. I could feel Frenzy's consciousness, his very soul. He was _not_ the narrow-minded, order following mech I took him for. His experiences were wide and varied. His life at once full and free, and constrained and painful. His mind touched at my own and I shrank away, fearful of the openness of the connection. He didn't pursue, he just let it be.

My body was racked with shockwaves of ecstasy while my mind and soul drifted in the expanse laid out before me. I could feel myself quaking in the torrid headiness of it all, but I wasn't sure what part of me was shaking. I became vaguely aware that he was biting on the flesh of my neck. My mind snapped back to my body. The throbbing ache between my legs was being answered by the tantalizing pulses of the connector. Each push sent a fresh round of tingling, giddy electricity through me, wrapping me internally with Frenzy's presence. I turned my head, catching his mouth in a rough kiss. He bit my tongue again and I yelped, more so at the realization that he felt it too, with me and through me. My eyes were wide in wonder. He laughed, gazing down at me. Grabbing a handful of my hair, he tipped my head back and clamped down on the soft spot where my neck met my shoulder. I jerked away, stunned by his echoing laughter unable to distinguish whether I'd heard it internally or externally. He had felt the excited pain ripple through me and he enjoyed it. He ripped the shreds of my tshirt completely off my body, disregarding my rising anger, and began exploring the rest of my body. Touching, massaging, grabbing. There was no gentleness to his hands, his touch was rough and hard. He could feel it echo through me and it spurred him on. And still the connection pumped tantilizing bubbles of addicting pleasure through me.

How long would this go on? I wondered, not really wanting it to end.

_As long as you want it to_, he whispered through the connection. Startled, I gazed at him still wide-eyed and star struck.

He suddenly paused, meeting my gaze with his hooded optics. _This is your first time, isn't it_?

Of course it was, I thought, more to myself than to him. I had only had this body for a short time.

His curiousity ignited, he began riffling through my mind, searching. For what, I wondered.

_Experiences_. He was searching for what sexual experience I'd had before, as a human. What was it like and how did it work? I recoiled. That was private! I didn't want to share that, I pulled back from him sharply. I could feel the joy of the connection fading as I did so. That's okay, it was enough. I'd had enough. This was too open. Fear began gushing through me, adrenaline and cold energon. He reeled back from it. His strong presence in my mind evaporated, the connection's pleasures dropping away.

_I wasn't done with you_, echoed through me quietly and then the connection broke. With a snap, he yanked the connector out. Fear crept into my mind. He had a mildly disappointed glint in his optics—or was I imagining it? My mind and body were still vibrating with the effects of the connection. He grabbed my jaw for another rough kiss, digging deep into my mouth, pressing hard against me. I moaned, already wanting to recapture the feel of the connection, distressed over the _almost_ satisfaction of release. Overwhelming. It was all overwhelming. Nothing like what I'd glimpsed distantly through Skyfire. Now that the connection was broken, I felt myself yearning for it again. Craving it. Needing it. His hands were still exploring my body, grabbing my breasts, one metal, one flesh, twisting at my nipple, and grabbing tightly at my waist, but it all felt hollow now that I could only feel it through my own skin.

I pulled my hands free and pushed him back enough to break the kiss he'd gripped me with. "Again," I whispered. The corner of his mouth quirked upward. He reached down with his fingers, pressing them into the opening and sending shuddering bolts of tantilizing ecstacy through me. My body convulsed and twisted, and he laughed. "Again!" I begged. "Please!"

"No," he whispered, his fingers teasing at my connection opening.

"Frenzy!" I gushed becoming desparate for his drug, "Please!" Realizing his game, conveyed in the dominating smirk painted across his face, I asked, "What do you want?"

"What I always want. _Information_. I want to know what you hid. What was it like… as a human?"

Of course. The mech was designed to capture hidden information, when I had withdrawn from him it snared his attention, and he was obsessively determined to uncover what I didn't want to share. It was in his nature, his programming. He was less interested in the actual information he sought than he was the acquisition of it. But I shuddered at the prospect of giving up something so personal to this Decepticon I had, until now, always been at odds with. The cryptic and sadistic Soundwave's little minion. "No," I breathed.

"Then get out. I'm done with you." His tone was cold and he shoved me aside as he stood up, walking away as if I wasn't even there. I sat up, my head spinning in the lingering rush of it all. Cast out abruptly and uncertain of what exactly had just taken place, I snatched up the pieces of my shirt, grasping my trousers as I stood. I projected a protective shield over myself, cloaking my form and effectively rendering myself invisible to all but certain specialized optics. It was a trick I inherited from Skyfire. I dashed out the door, brushing past Rumble and Ravage as they turned into the door way, puzzled at the premature opening of their door. Sensing my presence, Ravage stared after me down the corridor, listening to my hurried footsteps rushing back to my own quarters.

Since I was considered Skyfire's minion the way the tapes belonged to Soundwave, I was quartered with him, and I was grateful for it. Starscream would have stuck me in the smallest most obscure closet of the _Autobot_ base, if he'd had his way. Despite his Decepticon allegiance, Sky was a noble creature. All he really wanted to do was study the universe. That was his spark's desire, and, so he claimed, it had once been Screamer's too. I found it hard to believe that the twisted freak show, Starscream, had ever been a lover of the sciences for the sake of learning instead of dominating, but I guess stranger things have happened.

When I entered the expansive room, I found the massive mech stretched out on his recharge bed, one arm across his face. I grabbed a spare shirt and climbed up onto the bed. Shame and embarrassment burned in my fleshy left cheek and made my still human left eye tear up. I sat down, leaning my back against him. He gently lifted me off the bed, placing me on his chest armor, where I curled up into a tight ball, listening to the echoes of our shared spark. He left his fingers covering me like a comforting blanket.

_How was it_? He asked silently.

I sighed. My body still ached to be back in that sensual suspension, but my mind was desparately trying to erase the remaining tendrils of Frenzy's presence. His absence in my headspace created a longing emptiness. How had he done that to me? I had merely intended to have some physical fun, a little bit of stress release, but that mech had turned me inside out instead. Is it like that everytime?

_No. Connecting is not intrusive. You should not have chosen Frenzy. He is capable of hacking into any CPU and that is likely what he did to you._

That made sense. It also explained a lot. Frenzy's specialty was cyber warfare. His words ghosted through me, _I want to know what you hid._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I have a confession to make. When I began writing this fic, I got the G1 color schemes mixed up for Rumble and Frenzy. I didn't realize my mistake until the fic was nearly half written, so I decided to just go with it. In the original G1 cartoon, Rumble is the purpley blue mech and Frenzy is charcoal grey and red. Ironically, IDW mixed up the tapes' color schemes too. So I guess, if they can get it mixed up, then it's not so monumental if I do to! Lol!

More sex and violence in this chapter. Written for my bff Kaydeeblu! Hope you enjoy!

EEK! I finally got a review! Thank you so very much "Guest!" You really made my day! Just for that, I'm gonna go ahead and post this chapter early.

**Chapter 3**

Day two of running simulations for Skyfire. I was chaffing at this menial task, wishing I could go into the field, or at the very least, find some excuse to get out of the base. This place was the prison that kept me caged. Here I was on a planet no other human had ever visited, one made up entirely of living, robotic beings, and I couldn't even get out to see it! I missed the stars in the night sky. I missed open expanses and natural breezes. I wanted so badly to see this world first hand.

I sighed, my mood heavy, focusing back on the screen in front of me. The terminal at which I stood was actually designed for Soundwave's tapes. It sat recessed from the back wall amid the larger screens and terminals intended for the larger mechs, and well above the floor. I could easily walk down along the wall and disrupt the other Decepticons working at their consoles by traipsing across their keyboards and work spaces. That, of course, would be a potentially deadly game.

A gray hand slammed onto the keyboard, aiming for, and missing, my fleshy left hand. Inwardly I tensed, pushing back waves of homesickness that mingled with pools of cageyness, in anticipation of the fight about to happen. This was not a spat I wanted to be in, right now. The night before was still lingering in my body, faint crackles of sensual excitement intermittently disrupting the natural flow through my circuits, and warming my flesh. Where Rumble is, Frenzy is surely nearby. I really did not want to face him today, not in the state I was currently in. I gathered a static charge from various places within my body and directed it onto the metal fingers of my right hand, watching it arc from finger to finger.

Fighting off the rising humiliation, I said, "Hey, Rumble, can you make that face again? The one you made last night when you got your ass handed to you." He reached for my neck, but I pushed my right hand between us, static charge still playing across my fingers. I grinned at him above the white lightening arcing over my hand. Rumble did not share his brother's heavily shielded circuitry and the dancing spark I held would be quite painful to him. His hand clenched into a fist in the air.

"_Aft_. When will you learn to talk like a Con?" I jumped at the sound of Frenzy's exasperation behind me, cringing inwardly as I felt him brush against my shoulder and reach around my chest to the lightening in my right hand. His fingers lightly caressed the back of mine, sending tendrils of desire through my body, scrambling my brain with a heady static of its own as he captured the white, arcing charge, stealing it from my hand. My jaw dropped open and I turned my head to find his face mere inches from me, sultry red optics gazing deeply into mine. I clamped my mouth shut, effectively rendered mute by his close proximity. _Damn_ him, how did he do that? I could feel the heat given off by his body and I just wanted to melt back into it.

Rumble's laughter snapped me back into reality. I shot him a sidelong glare. I was angry at him for laughing. I was angry with Frenzy for playing me the way he did. I was angry with Skyfire for suggesting the romp in the first place. I was angry with myself for allowing this to happen at all. But above all that anger, _I was embarrassed_. Quickly gathering another static charge in my hand, I slammed it against Rumble's chest, knocking him to the ground, his body jerked as he howled from the shock. Not even bothering to look back, I bolted as soon as I hit the gray mech. It's a well known rule amongst the Decepticons: mess with one of the tapes, you get them all. I raced across consoles and terminals, ducking fists and grabs alike, Frenzy hot on my heels, Ravage running along the floor, and Laserbeak streaking across the room in my direction. As I neared the far end of the wall of consoles, I realized Starscream was using the last terminal. Behind me I could hear Frenzy's Electroshock gun powering on. Upping the ante, I pulled my EMP cannon from subspace just as the lead Seeker screeched, "Soundwave! Contain your minions!"

Soundwave's monotone voice boomed through the room, "Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak. Return to me!" I turned, running a few steps backward, in time to see Frenzy's hateful glare before he leaped down obediently running toward his Master. My victorious grin was short lived. A quick flash of red and blue alerted me to Starscream's attempted grab. I raised my EMP cannon, aiming it at the Seeker. His breath hissed out as he jumped back and I immediately felt the terrifying buzz of my target warning systems signaling that the _all_ of the mech's weaponry was locked on my position. He stood, knee joints bent, arms out for a quick grab, optics narrowed and laser focused on me. "Choose wisely, what you will do next," he seethed.

Trembling and fearfully wide-eyed in front of the tall jet, I knew there was no right answer at this point, just varying degrees of hurt he was about to unleash on me. _Sky! Help!_

Heeding my call, Skyfire pushed through the crowd, ordering, "Stand down, Livewire." It was rare a occasion when he used my Decepticon moniker. Kind of like a parent using a child's full name.

Still staring at Starscream, I protested, "B-but, he's gonna—"

"Stand down!"

My gaze shifted from Screamer to Skyfire and back. I cringed as I subspaced my weapon, but to my great relief, Sky snatched me up before the Seekers' leader could get to me.

Soundwave stood an unmoving, expressionless sentry, watching over the five of us. The tapes and I had been relegated to stacking Energon cubes in the storage rooms for a few days over the commotion we had caused. I stood on the loaded cart, handing each cube down, one by one, to Frenzy, who passed it to Rumble who placed it on the stack. Lazerbeak and Ravage merely sat at their master's feet idly watching our progress. There was an oppressive silence that hung over us all in the Storage Bay, Soundwave was beyond angry at being pulled from his duties as Communications Officer to direct our punshiment and he made certain we all knew it—me most of all. The general consensus was that the entire commotion was my fault, since I had struck Rumble and then lead the chase through the Decepticon Computer Room.

The air itself seemed to crackle with the anger that surrounded me like virulent heat lightening. Every minute that clicked by was another minute closer to the end of our long day. Dread and anxious fear rose within me like an overcresting river fed by the fluid resentment pouring off the tapes and fueled by their mountainous master. For the first time in my life, I was more worried about being released from punishment than I was about suffering through it. And despite it all, a persistant longing for the electric mech, Frenzy, distracted me with it's pervasiveness.

I was avoiding touching him or meeting his gaze at all cost, and he immediately picked up on that. All day long, he had managed to brush his fingers over mine nearly everytime he took a cube from me. The touch sent a rippling, sensual jolt through my body, slowly working me into a chaotic… _frenzy_. He was well named.

My panic stacked higher with each cube removed from the cart. This was the last one for today, and only a few cubes remained. Rumble's vengeful grin deepened as he watched me head for one more cube. Three to go. Frenzy caught my fleshy left hand as I passed the container to him, sending a mild electrical shock through the contact. Startled, I reflexively met his gaze for the first time that day, red points of narrowed light brimming with calculated mischief. My energon pumps froze, my blood ran cold, my eyes widened, my mouth agape. The corner of his mouth quirked upward wickedly. Whatever they had planned, I wasn't going to enjoy it. I yanked my hand free, rubbing at the tender red mark left behind.

Two cubes. I turned and shuffled over to it. Glancing up at the cryptic mech overseer, I shivered. His wide red visor met a large white face mask, leaving him completely unreadable. Even his perfect, looming posture gave nothing away. Carrying the cube back across the cart, I scanned for possible exits, but there was only the one entrance to the storage room. And Soundwave stood right next to it.

Sighing resignedly, I dropped the cube into Frenzy's hands, looking over his head to Rumble, "Will it make a difference at all, that I'm a lot smaller than you guys?"

Rumble shook his head, "Not at all."

I squeezed my eyes shut, turning back to the last Energon cube. Gripping it tightly, I walked back to where the two mechs waited like rabid dogs frothing at the mouth over the prospect of revenge. Near the door, Ravage stood up, excited that the _real_ punishment was about to begin, Laserbeak flapped his wings, stretching his neck and chittering nonsense. I hesitated, watching the animal tapes. Taking a deep breath, I tossed the last Energon cube at Frenzy and flipped over his head landing between the two tape mechs. He tossed the cube to Rumble and took a defensive posture behind me. Rumble quickly set the Energon cube in its place, never taking his optics off me and walked back casually, arms swinging like he was sidling up to the bar in the Pit.

I turned to the side so that I could see them both and said, "Alright. Let's get this over with." Knowing there was no way I could fight my way out, I held my arms out from the side, palms up, grimacing. "I'll make this easy for ya." As Rumble strode cockily towards me, I was tempted to knock him down with another good shock, but they would likely beat me into a coma for that. Hopefully, lack of resistance would make their vengence wane. The gray mech grabbed my right arm carefully, tapping at it first to ensure there was no electric charge waiting for him, but he gripped my fleshy left arm tightly, twisting it behind me hard enough to pull a yelp from my throat.

My arms pinned behind my back, Frenzy glanced at Soundwave awaiting the signal to start. The cryptic mech gave him a singular nod and left the storage room, Ravage and Laserbeak drawing closer to watch and cheer. Frenzy took a wide legged stance and drew back, twisting at the hips to put his whole body into the punch.

"You know I was defending myself, right?" I said, shrinking away from the impending pain, pushing back against Rumble's grip.

"We expect you to defend yourself," the gray mech quipped behind me. "It's the part where we got in trouble that doesn't sit well."

With that, Frenzy let his fist fly. The crush of his metal fist into my abdomen knocked the wind from me and sent sharp aches through every ciruit. My body crumpled forward, reflex pulling my torso taut against the blow. I gasped for breath, but the next punch hit me just as hard. My knees gave momentarily, Rumble pulled me up roughly, grousing that I should take it like a Con. My systems were frantically isolating damaged areas and attempting to begin repairs when the third strike came. I hung limply in Rumble's grasp, eliciting a swift knee to the back from the gray mech. Wobbly getting back onto my feet, I straightened and glared defiantly at Frenzy. He cocked his head to one side, one corner of his mouth quirked up in his mischievious grin. Funny things run through your mind in moments of high stress, like getting your ass handed to you. At this moment, my body racked with pain, my repair systems overwhelmed, the one thought in my head was how sexy that grin was, even as he drew back and planted his left fist, _mercifully_, on my all metal right cheek.

My mouth filled with blood and I hung from Rumble's arms, struggling to get my feet under me again. Frenzy stepped close, standing over me. I gazed up at him, his optics locking on mine with that telling I'm-gonna-take-you glint in them. I shivered, despite how much it hurt to do so.

"Beat it, Rumble," he growled. The gray mech began to protest, but Frenzy cut him off, "Beat it!" Rumble shoved me to the ground at his feet and stormed off, glancing, jealous and wounded, over his shoulder as he exited the storage room.

On my knees in front of Frenzy, I glared up at him, feeling the sensual surge coming off him and my own body's heated response, my circiuts beginning to sizzle in desirous anticipation, we were attracting like lightening to a grounding point. I wobbled to my feet, spitting the blood away from the mech, and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. One arm slung across my agonized torso, I stood as tall as the pain would allow. He stepped closer; so close we were nearly touching, smirking down on me from a foot and a half above my head. Grabbing handful of my hair, he pulled me into a forceful kiss, and out of spite for the beating, I spit blood into his mouth.

Jerking back and releasing my hair, his optics wide and then narrowing, he said ,"I _like_ the taste of your blood."

"Sick fuck," I hissed.

He shifted his weight, optics narrowing even further. "TALK…" grabbing my jaw, "LIKE…" yanking my trousers, "A…" connector in hand, "_CON!_" _snap_!

My back arched against the instant explosion of sensations, heady and dizzing. My hands clutched at his armor while my legs gave way under the wash of electrified lust that hit me full force. He kissed hard at my mouth sucking the blood out. _Sick_, I thought, but he flipped that thought over finding the underlying one, _sexy_. His laughter faded from my ears and resounded through my body into my mind. I ached from the beating, exciting him as he touched on each pain, and I could feel him thrill when I offered it up as a sacrifice for the drug of his desire. The connection sent adrenalized heat coursing through every circuit and wire and poured it into my blood like an addiction satisfied. In that moment I needed him like life itself. Every pulse flared with deliciously wet tingles and tangled my insides into a sesual knot heading for the culminating release denied me the first time. I could feel those steely hands under my shirt, touching, arousing, massaging, twisting, aggressive, hungry. Hot energon flowed between us, transfering ecstacy from one body to another and back again. Entwined in a quest for passionate climax, he lustily devoured my body with his own.

Where did he want me to touch him, I wondered. Would he respond like a human man? Suddenly, his focus shifted, reminded of a treasure he had been seeking the first time.

_No! Damn you, Frenzy_! He just laughed and began rifling through my memories. I pushed back, but there was no stopping him this time. And then it occurred to me: this connection ran both ways. I left the mech to his mental reaping of my private life and sent tiny tendrils of my consciousness back across the connection. It opened into all that was Frenzy, and I was awash with his life as it expanded out around me. He was an old soul, pained and tortured. Flashes of memory surged through me, an ideal that had been twisted into something it was never meant to be, a belief in a cause that became so distorted over the eons as to be unrecognizable anymore. All that it was to be a Decepticon, the nobility, the honor, and the benevolent intention in the original cause. The validation and the pride in the ideal. It was crucial to him. And now I understood why he was so insistent that I "talk like a Con." I understood why he was offended and why he wanted me to fall in line and take up the Decepticon banner as my own. But it wasn't my own, it was something I never wanted forced upon me.

Emboldened, I reached further in, but all his securities began to slam shut forcing me back. Outright anger chased me back through the connection. _What have you done?!_ He ripped the connector out and my nerves bled raw. Pain crawled through circuits and veins alike, left aching in the wake of my desire for him.

I'm not sure at what point we had ended up on the floor, but he was now panting above me, hot anger narrowed his optics and curled the corners of his mouth down, holding me to the ground, hands on my shoulders. My t-shirt was on the floor next to me, as were my trousers, and I was gasping, wide-eyed and reeling from the abrupt break in the sensual flood.

"What have you done!" he hissed.

"It works both ways, Frenzy… I can do it to!" I spat at him between pants. "Now you know how it feels!"

"_How it feels_?" he raged. "_I'll show you HOW IT FEELS_!" Slam! The connector flooded me with cold anger and icy rage instead of the wonderful sensuality I had come to expect. Feelings of things precious ripped away-important things-in a never ending cycle. Everything gained was taken and more, everyone cared for was hurt, crushed, extinguished. Spark after spark evaporated in battle, useless battles, again and again. The open skies rained destruction from the stars. Lives lost, so many lives, in an unnecessary cascade of death, painfully stripped away from existence, their personalities, their desires, dreams, hopes, goals, loves, even their laughter—_gone_. Never to be again. Just… gone. Memories were all that remained of them, all that they had left behind. All of this useless devastation came down to one thing: _information_. All of it stemmed from not enough information, or bad information, or simply just an entire lack of information. Endless faces and names paraded through my mind, beings I had never known, memories of them playing out before me, laughing, smiling, playing, dreaming, _living_—no more. Each one crumpling into agonized screams and horrific death throes on a wasteland of battlefields or drifting eternally lifeless and broken through cold, dead space. The pain of their loss, each individual loss, echoing through time, all that remained of their once full and unique lives. The overwhelming grief threatened to drown me in this ocean of anguished misery that Frenzy had thrust me into. The weight of it all was too much to bear, I was suffocating, unable to breath, unable to think, unable to free myself.

_It works both ways_… my own words became my lifeline. Two can play this game, Frenzy.

I reached to the back of my mind, the furthest reaches where I had burried the memory deep, covering it over and hoping to forget. My own pain would now be my salvation. Pulling it out and dangling it before the mech's mind, I allowed him to grasp it, not knowing what the memory contained. His burning hunger for informatin would be his undoing. He clutched it tightly, spinning it open while I moved back and watched.

Awakening, panic, streaking points of light. Gasping for air, fluids rushing through viens delivering needed calm to overloaded systems. A sinking feeling, dropping out of one existence plain into another, but it was wrong, all wrong. Thrashing, flailing, dematerializing, bodies pulled apart at an atomic level. My scream, his scream, entwined, resounding through space as something other than sound, silenced. Agony not felt but fully aware of, fear and terror, that drifted away with the rest of the material that made up both bodies. Wrenched apart slowly, cascading away from self, from soul, from existence. Restless pangs of misery. Fading. Disintegrating. And then drawing back like a singularity. An explosion of existence, coalescing together as one at first, but this was wrong. Separating out, no, no that doesn't belong there. It hurts, so bad, no it doesn't belong there. Pieces coming together like a malformed puzzle forced together to make a misshapen picture. It doesn't fit, it doesn't make sense. Two souls entwined and then separated over and again. Reformed once more, but not whole. Afflicted with integrated material that doesn't belong. Vital pieces missing. Bleeding out, uncontrolled, chaotic, slipping away again. Fading. Not whole, not whole. And it hurts, so bad, so bad. Must be fixed, it _must_ be fixed. Survival of one depends on the other figuring this out, but there's no time. Two minds fighting over which piece goes where, which body belongs to whom. One mind shoves the other aside, taking control. Must make it right somehow. One mind shrinks away, fading, losing, dying. NO! Don't go! It must be made right. Borrowed material, borrowed pieces, anything to stop the bleeding, to stop the suffering, the impending death. Disfigured, malformed. Fragile little one, slipping away. One spark, shared between two bodies. It has to work. It _must_ work. Stay. Sleep. Recover. _Live_. We'll sort this out when we reach our destination, so, so far from here. A crippled and slow progress. It was an accident, it wasn't meant to happen. This was never supposed to happen…

I could feel Frenzy reel back from the memory I'd handed him. Furious for having been tricked, shocked at the experience, desparate to escape it. His mind retreated quickly and I felt the snap of disconnection. He was sitting up, and I followed suit, grabbing his wrist to stop his flight. He stared at me with wide optics and a stunned expression.

"I'll make you a deal," I said. He stared at me waiting. "I… If…" I shook my head, trying to unjumble my thoughts. He shifted his weight uneasily, patience was not his strong suit. _Out with it_, I thought to myself. "I _want_ to fuck you," tact was never a strong suit of mine. "But I _don't_ want all the head games."

He blinked at my candor, his head slowly tilting downward a shade. Optics downcast, he said, "I'll think about it," yanked his wrist free, stood, and left me sitting on the floor in the middle of the Energon Storage Room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Thank you so much for your kind words, Cricket and "Guest!" I love reviews! If you're reading this fic, let me know! Soothe my insecurities! Or even tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know, and if I've posted it, well obviously, I didn't know. Thank you also to Kaydeeblu for her encouragement and help and especially for all the betareading and brainstorming she did with and for me! This fix got its name from her brilliance. Love you girlie!

If you like this story, it was written for Miss Kaydeeblu. Hop on over to her site and check out her phenomenal story about Bluestreak. It's called The Departed. She is an amazing story teller and this fic you are currently reading was written as a tribute to her!

About the story: More sex and violence. Don't like, don't read. And maybe Frenzy gets his way after all! Also, I do understand the accepted measures of time and so forth for Cybertronians, but I have found that when I get too technical (ahem, Kaydeeblu, lol) I tend to get carried away and people get lost. So I try to keep things simple. That's one of the reasons this is written in first person, so that the _human_ character can explain things in terms that are easier to understand. This makes the story (in my humble opinion) comprehensible to more readers. That's my hope, anyhow.

I hope you all enjoy this!

**Chapter 4**

The Cybertronians refer to a day as a cycle. Ten cyles is a decacycle instead of seven days in week. It had been a full decacycle since our punishment ended and I had not seen any sign of Frenzy, whether he was avoiding me, which was unlikely, or just out on a mission, I didn't know. Starscream and Skyfire had been in a bit of a tiff during that time, so when they finally made up, I found myself locked out again. Not that I _wanted_ to be anywhere near that red and blue firecracker! So I did what every other Decepticon does at night when they weren't recharging in their quarters, I ambled down to the Pit to watch the fights.

When I arrived, I could see there was a good match going down and being as small as I am in a world full of relative giants, I opted to find a seat high and out of the way. I climbed up to the bar and sat facing the sparring mat watching Soundwave and his minions lay a serious hurting on Baracade, Blackout, and Scoporonok. The fight ended with Barricade dragging his companions down to the infermery. I wasn't a big fan of Soundwave's, he was one creepy mech, but tonight I cheered for him, if for no other reason than watching Blackout get stomped. I could never forgive him for shooting down the chopper I was in back on Earth. He killed some really good soldiers that night. I hoped he wouldn't wake up. _Ever_.

A pair of Seekers lined up on the mat for the next round, and I shifted closer to the edge of the bar I was sitting on, excited by the violent activites. The stools were made for bigger bodies than mine, so I stretched out on the counter instead, my feet dangling well above the seat, leaning back against my hands. My eyes were glued to the next match when I was startled by the purple tape jumping onto the stool, placing his hands to either side of my legs on the counter and leaning forward, head down, panting from the exertion and exhileration of his recent match. He was a very pleasant sight to see, all worked up like that, I felt a definite flush of warm feelings course through me at the sight of him. He had fought hard and lived up to his name, executing impossible feats and taking on far more than anyone in their right mind would have. I grinned at him, I couldn't help it, he was turning me on the way he stood over me catching his breath.

"You're a maniac," I purred.

"Yes," he panted, "I _am_." Red optics peered up at me with a heavy dose of that devilish mischeif he was known for, and a big grin on his face.

"You know," I ventured, "you are one hot mech when you're all a hot mess like this."

His head snapped up and his grin widened, "Yeah. I _am_."

I could feel the heat flushing into my face, hoping that he was still interested, that maybe this time I could actually get what I wanted from him. He reached for my hips pulling me closer to the edge of the counter, closer to him, and whispered, "Let's go."

Playing coy, I asked, "Got yourself all worked up, huh?" He nodded and pulled my hips hard against his, so that he was now standing between my legs. I tilted my head back to look up at him, wanting him, needing him. "I got pretty worked up myself just watching you!" I leaned my head to one side, I had to be clear on this point, "No head games."

He grunted at me, "Hm."

"Frenzy, I'm serious." But he just stared back at me blankly.

"I just… want…" I sighed. This was getting no where.

Shifting his weight, his impatience rising, "Do you want me or not?"

"Yes, I do," I held up a finger between us, "No head games!"

"No promises. Take me as I am or not at all," he frowned at me.

I closed my eyes and drew a deep breath, certain I would regret what I was about to say, "Okay. Let's go."

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the counter, dragging me along behind him as he raced through the halls to his quarters. When the door slid open to the darkened room, he turned around walking backwards and pulling me by both of my wrists. "Trust me," he said simply.

I huffed, eyes wide and brows arched high. "_This_ coming from the most guarded mech on the base."

He cocked his head to one side and squinted at me looking almost hurt that I had said that. I brushed it off with, "I'm here aren't I? Doesn't that count?"

"Just trust me. It will make sense later."

_Okay_ I thought, _that was weird_.

Standing next to his recharge bed, he pulled me close, one arm across my back so that I couldn't escape and the other gripping my jaw as he kissed me. His mouth met mine with an uncharacteristic gentleness, it felt mildly awkward and forced, but I welcomed the gesture. The effort he was putting forth gave me a thrill of excited mystery, what was he up to now? We'd just walked in the door and he was already playing a game, and if I expected anything else, then I was a fool. There was no biting in the kiss, just a gentle, sweet passion that awakened heated feelings in me I never meant to bring to life, tugging at heartstrings I would rather have left alone. I only wanted to fill a loneliness, not start something with him. This mech was far too wild to try to contain, I certainly didn't want to. He was more beautiful the way he was… as a frenzy.

He broke the kiss and tugged at my shirt, whispering, "Take it off. If I do it…" his optics flashed wickedly. I obeyed, shivering at the feeling of being so naked and vulnerable before him, to be honest he scared me as much as he thrilled me. As I dropped the garment to the floor, he embraced me again, lowering me onto the bed with slow, intentional movements that heightened my anxiety and sent excitement coursing through my systems. His hands gripped my trousers and before I could protest, he yanked them off completely. I lay there gaping at him, eyes wide with alarm. I had a sinking feeling that this could turn into one very humiliating experience very quickly.

Lowering himself over me, the corner of his mouth quirked upward again when I shivered once more. Nervous energy poured into my energon pumps and thickened my blood. His eyes flicked over my body, taking it all in, enjoying watching me squirm under the scrutiny, the fingers of one hand lacing their way through my hair. The other hand he sent from my neck down to massage my breasts and then further down my torso off to one side. Catching my metal right wrist, he placed my hand at his own all purpose connector.

A giddy feeling washed over me, lighting my face with a big smile, at the prospect of pleasuring him back this time. "Okay, who are you, and what did you do with the _real_ Frenzy," I teased.

He kissed me sweetly, and whispered against my mouth, "Shh. Trust me." In that moment he was the most frightening mech I had ever met.

My fingers twitched with a nervous excitement while I touched lightly at the edges of his port, watching his optics close, savoring the feeling. His internal systems reved up a notch and his breathing became ragged and rapid with each teasing pass of my fingertips.

I hadn't noticed his hand moving down to rest between my legs, but with the sudden rush of tingles and and sparks that exploded through me, I knew he was reciprocating what I was doing for him. Images of wild, carnal _human_ sex racked my mind and I began acting out what I wanted for myself as my fingers slipped inside of him. He gasped, leaving a trail of little kisses down my neck. His thick fingers became adventurous, plunging into my access port. My back arched, my human nature took over, thighs pressed against him, hips rising to meet his thrusts. Ecstatic moans escaped my throat, I clutched at his armor, the fingers of my other hand still tangled inside his port. He pushed in slow and deep, and my mind blended the sensations with memories of hot sultry nights, soft membranes parted by a hardened cock, deliciously ravaging my body. I ached for more, burned for this to last-once again I would have given him anything he wanted right there in that moment!

He caught my mouth with his for a kiss, but I jerked aside, panting, "Harder, Frenzy! Faster!" My pleas were answered, an immediate euphoria drowning me in the heady race to orgasm. "_Yes_!" I screamed, ignoring the hand that clamped over my mouth. Body, mind, soul collided with existence on a torrid plain of ecstasy, and without realizing it, I bit into his hand. He shoved my fingers away from his side, a second later slamming the connector into my access port. My consciousness faltered, I lost all connection with reality, there was only me, and Frenzy, and the intoxicating rapture he had plunged us both into. Body wrapped around body, soul melted into soul, sparks burning singularly, mind caressing mind. Tangled, unified, bonded together. Catapulted into a blessed madness and I never wanted to be sane again. A pure unadulterated _frenzy_.

Once again he had lived up to his name.

Finally, I had what I'd come for.

The release was so pure, so sacred, so intense. It was like waking from the deepest sleep on your day off _exponentially_. I sighed against his neck, smiling as I felt his body relax with mine. He rolled onto his side pulling me tightly to him, up on one elbow, head resting on his hand, the other arm draped across my torso. I reached up and daringly intertwined my fingers with his, grateful when he allowed the touch. I couldn't stop smiling. One corner of his mouth quirked upward as he gazed down at me.

"Wow," I breathed. "I'm—I'm… I don't even know what! _Thank you_, for that!"

"I told you to trust me," he said. "You should not have fought me over that memory."

"Wait, are you telling me you were after that iformation so that you could… could… rock my world like you just did?"

"If I say yes, will you trust me from now on?" he teased.

I laughed. "_Maybe_."

"Then yes. And I _expect_ you to trust me," he was still teasing, but there was a stern note of seriousness threaded into his tone.

"Why?"

His face hardened, optics narrowing at me, all humor gone from his mouth. Before he could angrily snap at me, I elaborated, "Why did you do that for me? I get the feeling it's not some ego thing where you hope I'll spread it around about your prowess."

The corner of his mouth quirked upward again, but he said nothing, leaning down to kiss me, in his characteristically hard manner. My mind raced. I didn't want any emotional entaglements, but it seemed it was already too late to protest that. He had me addicted to his drug, and, apparently, he intended to be my sole supplier. Well, would it really hurt anything to have a little fling? It would definitely be a wild ride with _this_ mech.

"I wonder if Screamer's gone yet, " I mumbled idly.

"It doesn't matter. You'll stay here tonight."

"Um. Soundwave gonna be okay with that?"

Frenzy chuckled, "He likes to watch."

"Okay, that's just wrong," I snapped.

"He won't care," he tilted his head toward his chest, "_Trust me_."

"Okay," I whispered snuggling closer to the purple mech.

At some point in the night, I awakened. Glancing around, I could see that all the recharge beds in the room were occupied, they must have crept in while I was asleep. The small movement awakened Frenzy, his optics slitting open, gazing sleepily at me. My body was still throbbing in the afteraffect of our earlier activities. Thrilling like a teenager with a first crush, I smiled shyly at him. He drew a deep breath and then pulled me into his rough kiss, biting at my lip and making me yip. I could hear a stirring in one of the beds nearby.

"Slag, Zee! If you two are farking again, keep it down. No one else is gettin' any, ya know," Rumble mumbled. Frenzy snickered, reaching across the space between the beds to share a fist bump with his brother.

I giggled, "You are so bad."

Turning his attention back to me, "Flattery might get you somehwere."

"Really? Where?"

"Flatter me and we'll find out," the corner of his mouth quirked upward, optics glinting daringly in the dark.

"Blow my mind again, Frenzy. I swear, you are my drug and I never want to be sober!"

"Shoot me now…" Rumble groused. "Enough with the _sweet nothings_, just get it on so I can get back to recharging."

I laughed outloud, warmed by Frenzy's chuckle and wide grin. He pulled me underneath his larger frame, connecting us with a hard shove of the connector. All the gentleness of earlier was gone, the flood of fast, harsh ecstacy racked my body, his presence in the connection, taking control.

_You are mine, Livewire_. I startled both at the declaration and the use of my Decepticon moniker. He'd never said my name before, but it felt weird, plastic and fake. I didn't completely identify with that name. I wanted this to be real. I wanted to hear him say my _real_ name.

_Natty. Please, call me Natty_, I sent back to him.

_Livewire is your Decepticon designation_. I could feel his ire rising at my protest. How could I explain this to him?

_Yes, it is my designated name. Frenzy, _anyone_ can call me Livewire. Natty is who I am. It's more personal; it holds more meaning for me._

To my surprise, he softened, relenting, _Then you are mine, Natty_.

_Yes, I am, Frenzy. Yes, I am_.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I've recently had a flood of new ideas to follow on the heels of this fic. One thought coincides with the sequel that I am currently working on. Another revolves around some of the characters in this fic, but in a different universe. Honestly I'm having so much fun writing this stuff again! I've even had some ideas for an entirely different fandom-thanks entirely to Miss Kaydeeblu! We're such bad influences on each other.**

**This scene was a bit a fun and fluff. Sex and violence. You've been warned. Please R&amp;R. I'm loving my reviews so far! Thank you all! And big thanks to Miss Kaydeeblu for her love and support and beta-reading and bad influences! Love that girl!**

**Chapter 5**

"Ante up, bitches!" I called, shuffling my cards in my hand as I perched on the side of the recharge bed we were using as a makeshift table. In the far corner of the expansive room, Soundwave watched the tapes and I playing a Cybertronian card game similar to poker, blaring a fast pace Earth song through his speakers. Straddling the bed behind me, Frenzy slammed his fist on the bed, aggravated at my use of human slang, but I cut him off, "I don't give a _slag_," putting a special sarcastic emphasis on the word, "what you think till you start carrying your own weight in this game!"

"Give it up, Zee," Laserbeak said, peering at me from the other side of the berth next to where Rumble straddled the bed, facing me, "She can't even do it _right_."

I shrugged, "That was on purpose, but okay."

"_Sure_."

I threw a chip at the metal bird.

"Natty! That's _my money_ you're tossing around!" Frenzy spat.

I picked up a handful of chips, "What does it matter, we're losing our asses to these two anyway!" and I showered him with the chips. He growled, tackling me and throwing my giggling self to the floor.

Rumble tossed his cards into the air, "And that's the game. You need the room, Zee?" He stood up and grinned widely as Soundwave played a new song with a throbbing base line. "Yeah! Alright!"

I lay on the floor, giggling like a fool, squirming under the purple mech. Frenzy gripped my shoulders slamming me against the ground again, not at all pleased with my disregard of his chips. Laserbeak gathered up all the chips, whether they were rightfully his or not.

"You suck at this game!" I laughed into the purple mech's angry face.

"I'm good at this game. _You_ need to pick up on my cues!"

"You need to _send_ cues!" I countered.

"Hey, Zee!" Rumble called. "You can fark up your femme later, come on. This is our jam!"

Frenzy glanced over his shoulder at Rumble who had lined himself up in the middle of the room, beckoning his brother with a wave of his hand. He turned back to me, shoving my face to one side roughly in a fuax slap, and jumped up, running to his twin. Checking their positions relative to each other, they began a synchronized street dance to the song Soundwave was playing, executing difficult maneuvers with artful perfection. Amazed at the talent on display, I whooped, startling Ravage, who had been napping near the recharge beds, and received a short growl in return. Halfway through the song, the singing gave way to a rap. Frenzy stepped aside gesturing to his brother, and Rumble took over. Translating the English words into Cybertronian and making it relative to the war, he spontaneously rapped about Autobot body counts and made fun of certain higher ranking Decepticons, all while dancing like a true Earth gangster rapper. Laserbeak and I cheered and laughed at Rumble's comical descriptions. As the song's singer began vocalizing again, the brothers returned to their dance, finishing the song with a high five pulled into a chest bump. I stood, cheering and clapping, the brothers beamed proudly at each other, Frenzy's fury forgotten for the moment. Rumble turned back toward the mess of cards across his bed, giving me a secretive wink.

I smiled a thank you at him, before reaching for my returning mech who sauntered conceitedly up, placing each hand at my buttocks and yanking me against his metal body. His optics narrowed hungrily at me, one corner of his mouth quirked upward. The closeness of the embrace gave me a giddy rush of excitement, intoxicating me like a drunken bar bitch. This wild and dangerous mech had me wrapped around his every whim, and he knew it—I was so addicted to him.

"You're a mech of many talents," I purred.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Hey! I did the rap!" Rumble protested.

"Yeah," I called back offhandedly, not taking my eyes off of Frenzy, "Nice job, Rumble."

"What! I dance, I rap, I got MAD skills, and _he_ gets the femme! What the fark!" Behind me, I could hear a recharge bed being overturned, Ravage scrambling out of the way, yipping and growling, Laserbeak snickering in his chittering way, but all I cared about was being lost in Frenzy's embrace.

"Rumble," Soundwave's voice carried through the room, drawing everyone's absolute attention to the cryptic Con.

"What?" Rumble sulked.

Soundwave silently pointed at the scattered cards and chips spread around the upended bed. Grousing under his breath, Rumble set about righting the bed and cleaning up after his tantrum, casting sullen glares at Frenzy and I still standing oh, so close to each other.

Soundwave played another song, this one sultry and smooth with a seductive female singer. Rumble began gyrating to the rhythm. "Check this!" he said.

I glanced around Frenzy to his brother. "Huh uh," shaking my head, "No way. Not like that."

"What?" he cried. "You think you can step to this?"

"Ima step _all over_ that! Watch and learn, Rumble." I moved to the center, swinging my hips and turning seductive circles, dropping to the floor, flipping my hair and winding sultry moves in time to the song, acting out the lusty words as they were sung.

"Whoa," Rumble muttered, moving to join me. I leaned my back against him, arching slightly and dropping to a crouch, my hands running along his sides as I did so. I could feel the gray mech shiver at the touch. "_Slag_..." he breathed. I raised myself back up against him, swinging my hips as I did so. Turning, I shoved him back, he stumbled staring dumbly at me. Raising my hands above my head, I walked a twisty, hip gyrating dance to where Frenzy stood glaring angry jealousy at his brother. I dropped before Frenzy, my face at his hips, and licked a thin path up his armor meeting his gaze with a come hither look when I stretched to my tiptoes.

His optics narrowed in a deadly hunger, he grabbed a handful of my hair and kissed me hard and devouring,. "You are walking a dangerous line." I could feel the tensing of his body, coiled to strike, the sensual heat radiating off him.

"Whatever gets you charged up, you delicious thang, you."

"I'm out!" I heard Rumble shout seemingly miles away, in a vague awareness of the others leaving the room, speaking something about heading for the Pit.

I found myself slammed up against the nearest wall, Frenzy moaning in anticipation of ravaging my body.

"Zee," I breathed against his kiss. He drew back giving me an impatient look. "Am I enough for you?"

He squeezed his optics closed, shaking his head violently, "Natty—_what the fark_?" Squinting at me for a second, he hissed, "_Shutup and take this_!" He slammed the connector in it's place. My immediate disappointment at the unanswered question was quickly abated by the burst of addicting exhileration, surging into my circuits and coloring my blood. In the midst of the thrill of his invasion of my body and soul, I balled up the insecurity that had prompted the question and tucked it into the back of my mind. Sensing I had hidden something from him, he began searching my consciousness, always drawn to finding what I didn't want him to see. Mentally I protested, guarding the feeling, but he shoved me aside, spinning the thoughts open. I could feel the smirk as much as I could see it on his face, when he witnessed what I had sought to hide.

I was so in awe of this crazy, dangerous mech, I had begun to wonder what kept him coming back to me. What could I possibly have to offer him? Further, I had never managed to take over and pleasure him the way he did me. It left me with feelings of a onesidedness I was certain he would tire of eventually. My need for him pressed me to frantically search for some way that I could return this world-quaking addiction he had gripped me with.

_Let me dominate you_, he whispered into the connection, revealing to me the thrilling rush that pervaded him when he was able to subjegate me. My protests where enrapturing so long as he could win in the end, and when I melted into submission, allowing him his way, it became a euphoric intoxication that he endlessly craved. I breathed relief into the connection, my anxieties assuaged, and lost myself in his will, riding the ravaging he delivered to the orgasmic end, crying out as he brought us both to climax.

His powerful body relaxing against mine in the giddy release, he whispered to me, _You are mine. I will not let you go. Stay with me,_ obey me,_ and I will keep you safe._

My right leg curled over his left leg, cradling my left leg, resting against his right leg. His left arm draped over my side, bent at the elbow, hand tangled in my hair, thumb caressing my cheek, his right arm tucked under his own head. My left arm cradled my head, fingers curled around to brush against his hand, my right hand rested against his chest armor. Our bodies thus entangled, I lay there planting little adoring kisses on his mouth, content and happy for a change. His mouth was quirked upward on one side, but his half open optics were brooding. He was contemplating something in that vast intelligence of his, turning it over and over, I was simply waiting to see if he would bother to reveal it to me. Prying only made him withdraw even more. I would have to be patient.

Feeling a spontaneous rush of affection for the purple mech, I said, "You know I need you, right, Zee?"

"Mm." He was _not_ a romantic, but I was feeling like I needed to get something out in the open at the moment.

"No, I…" I just couldn't get the word out. Not that I didn't want to tell him, I really did, but affection is considered a weakness among most Decepticons. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to verbalize the feeling. However, I needed to be certain that he knew. He was going out on another dangerous mission soon, and for the first time, so was I. It had to be said beforehand.

"I—I…" I looked away, stuttering. He lifted my face, recapturing my gaze, his optics quizically concerned, searching my face, his attention caught. Patience was far from one of his strengths, and if I didn't make my confession soon, he would get irritated. That rarely ends in my favor. Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard against my anxieties, "I l… I love you." I let my breath out explosively squeezing my eyes closed and scrunching my face. There. It was done.

He blinked at me, "I know of your sentiments. I feel the same." It was the most I would get, I knew. Love is a four letter word around here unless it refers to death or destruction. I grinned at him feeling rather giddy over the exchange. But his mood seemed to darken in contrast, his brow furrowing, the one sided curl of his mouth faded away.

"What?"

He sighed heavily. "Natty…" he hesitated. This was very out of character for the purple mech well known for speaking his mind with complete disregard for the consequences. My grin dropped from my face as I braced for bad news. "We will all be going to Earth soon." My blood and energon seized within me, the room temperature suddenly seemed to drop to absolute zero.

"Why?" my voice was tight and high, trembling.

"Megatron has been located there. There will be two waves. The first wave is a mission to seek out and recover Megatron's body. Reactivate him if possible. I will be in the first wave. The second wave will be a mission of infiltration and domination. You will be in the second wave. We will meet again when the dust settles."

Slowly, cautiously, aware that my line of questioning was beyond dangerous and the wrong wording could label me as a traitor, punishable by termination, I asked, my voice measured, "If Megatron is there, why can't we just retrieve his body and be done with it? What is the purpose of taking over Earth? Humans are completely insignificant in this war. Their technology is miniscule at best—Frenzy they can't even travel beyond their own moon! What good would it do the Decepticon cause to babysit such a fragile and underaccomplished species?"

"Your 'underaccomplished species' has taken Megatron hostage. They are currently hiding his body, dismembering him and studying him like—"

"Like Skyfire was supposed to do with me?" I shot back.

"Preparation for this mission. This was always the goal. We knew he was on Earth, but now we know who has him. It's just a matter of locating his body. He is well hidden, his signature has been _intentionally_ obscured from us."

"Why the domination? I don't understand. Revenge for taking him, I get, but domination requires a certain amount of resource allocation. It implies that there's more to this."

The corner of his mouth quirked upward as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "What do you _think_ we will do with them. Billions of them."

"Slaves."

"Yes."

"What does that make _me_, Zee?"

His optics narrowed, "A Decepticon."

I pushed away from him, but he held me tight, silently refusing to let me up. "I'm _human_, Frenzy! No amount of Cybertronian metal is going to change that! I came from Earth. It's who I _am_! So again, if all humans are to become slaves, what does that make _me_?"

His hand gripped my the side of my head painfully, making me wince. "You are a Decepticon, regardless of where you came from."

I dropped my gaze. The turmoil I felt inside was dangerous. Deadly. I had been forced into this life, and I was making the best of it, but now—all those people would suffer. Many years ago I had sworn an oath to defend a nation that would no longer accept me in this form I now possessed. If I returned to Earth, I would be treated with exactly the same graces as Megatron. But _I_ was still human. They were _still_ my people. I had to do something.

"What about the rest of the Cons, Zee? Are they gonna see me as a Decepticon and no longer human? I have no alt mode, I'm half organic." It was a deflection, but my fears were real.

"Natty, you are mine. I will not give you up to anyone."

I pulled close to him, burying my face in his neck, whispering, "I _need_ you. _Right now_." Fear is considered weakness amongst Decepticons. Fortunately for me, the purple mech was aroused when I brought my fears to him. The connection was filled with his dominance. Thrilling at my fears, he reminded me just how very dangerous he could be. I surrendered to him, letting him pull all my terrors out into the open, examening them, basking in them. It was a strange kind of therapy, but it worked. In return, he flooded me with an undeniable ecstacy, deliciously stimulating my body with his rough touch, gripping my breasts, biting my neck, shocking my systems with a frenzy of sensual sensations. He took his time, teasing out every bit of my desire for him, consuming me with my addiction to him, building to an explosive climax. I lost myself in the torrid culmination, bodies, minds, souls, sparks entwined, meshed together, burning singularly, before unraveling in the release.

As he relaxed against me, I felt very small in his embrace, my tenuous existence subjective to his purpose. He gathered me in an internal reassurance that I belonged to him, that he was my security, so long as I was subjugated to him. When he broke the connection, I kissed him with the force of passion borne from the pain, the torment of what I knew I would end up doing. Agonizing over the betrayal that must come, I pressed tightly against his body, entangled with him once more, my face buried in his neck, but I reached out to Skyfire through our shared spark. The tall black Seeker agreed, it was time to make our break. He would put a plan in motion and we would escape, Decepticons, Autbots, and humans alike. We would take to the stars, find other worlds, new lives, remake our identities into whatever we wanted to be. We would be _free_.

But first, we would be traitors.

Shifting my weight from one leg to the other and back again, curling my fingers into loose balls and straightening them over and over. I could already feel my eyelids getting heavy and my head dropping forward. The only thing keeping me awake at this point was the high pitched screechy sound of Starscream's voice as it carried across the meeting hall to where I stood near the back wall. Back on Earth, I always pushed to the front of a briefing room, eager to hear every word, but in this world of giant robotic creatures of destruction, being small and in the front of the room was deadly. So I _always_ hid in the back.

Soundwave was a ways off to my left, and it stood to reason the tapes must be nearby, although I hadn't seen them yet. I found myself wondering what capers they were about to pull during the briefing when a purple arm wrapped tightly around my neck, jerking my head up and backward.

"What are you up to, Zee?" I hissed through clenched teeth, my hands grasping at his arm, pulling it loose enough to allow better breathing.

"I'm bored. You bored?" There was such mishcief in his voice, that I immediately began to panic as his free arm slid across my torso, pulling me close to him. Whatever plan he had concocted to alliviate his boredom would obviously involve me directly. Was he planning to start a brawl right here and now?

"Actually, I was trying not to fall asleep. What are you up to, Zee?"

"Yeah, Screamer has that affect, doesn't he?"

"Zee! What are you about to do?"

"Me? Hmm…" His hand slid down my torso, over my hip, around to the small of my back and then under my trousers.

I gasped, and he tightened the grip on my neck, whispering fiercely in my ear, "Keep it down."

"Zee don't!"

"You want to deny me?"

"No! This is a bad idea! Not here! Not here!"

"Yessss…"

"Zee! Soundwave is right over—"

"I know. He's watching."

_Oh gods_! I squeezed my eyes shut to the world, shuddering. This could not be happening, but the more I protested the more riled up he became. He placed one foot between mine, kicking them apart. I shook my head, but he just chuckled. Keeping my voice as calm and even as I could against the rising panic within me I said, "If we get caught…" I could feel his hand sliding back into my trousers holding something.

"Then let's not get caught."

I began another protest, but he slammed the connector in place and my voice simply came out as a squeak. My back arched against him as he quickly pulled his hand from behind me and slapped it over my mouth while flooding my body with a riot of surging pleasure. The danger in being discovered was making him drunk with excitement, his presence in my mind full of wicked mischief and unbending dominance. My protest of _this is not right_ faded away with most of my vision as the drug of my addiction took over. Reaching behind me, I grabbed his thighs in each of my hands to steady myself. He removed his arm from my neck and ran that hand up under my t-shirt, bracing me against his body as he played with mine, the other hand remaining over my mouth.

Swimming in the pulses of ecstacy that he sent racing through my systems, my eyes slitted open and caught sight of Rumble turning around as my small moan slipped past Frenzy's hand. The purple mech hissed a "Shhh…" in my ear, before biting my neck making me shudder.

Rumble gazed at me in puzzlement for a second before understanding widened his optics in alarm. He backed up a step, shaking his head, whispering, "Primus! Zee, _really_?" Throwing his hands up between us, palms facing out and taking another step backwards, he turned around, making his way over to where Soundwave stood in stoic observance.

_I scream when I cum, Zee_… I pressed.

_I'll disable your vocalizer_, he sent back.

_I don't have a vocalizer. I have vocal chords and you can't "disable" _**that**!

That gave him pause, but not for long. _Don't scream this time_.

I railed against the idea, but there was no other option, really. He worked us both into an exquisite climax hieghtened by the danger of getting caught connecting during Starscream's mission briefing, and as the moment of truth came, I caught his hand in my teeth, biting down with all the fury of a pent up scream. I heard him gasp even as I felt the pain I caused him through the connection. He yanked at his hand a few times, trying to free it, but my adrenalized grip was too strong. His body jerked behind me, pleasure and pain uniting in a blinding rage. I never heard his EMP cannon charge up, but I knew it was there at my back when everything suddenly went black, all sensations dropping away into nothingness.

One arm holding my limp body, the other disconnecting himself from me, he dragged me over to the wall and dropped me there in a heap. When I was finally powered back up, Frenzy was crouching over me, the meeting hall empty, Rumble standing behind him.

Narrowed optics and a tight frown colored the purple mech's face. I knew I'd done something wrong, but my clouded head couldn't put it together just yet. I raised a hand to my face, rubbing at my eyes with my fingertips. "What…?"

"Look what you did!" he snapped shoving his hand sideways into my view. My eyes struggled to focus, after effects of the EMP cannon. Staring hard, I could see a strangely curved, crimped mark across his digits. I glanced up at him and back to the hand, unsure of what I was looking at. "You bit me," he affirmed. Slowly the memories crept back into my mind. Connecting, during Starscream's breifing, climax, can't scream, taking the next best thing, sinking my Cybertronian teeth into metal that gave way freely, pain and pleasure swirling around each other through the connection. The jolting shutdown of an EMP cannon.

I glared up at him, "You _shot_ me!"

"I had to," he growled back, "You wouldn't let go!"

I grinned at him, "I couldn't scream." I took his hand in mine and gingerly ran my fingers over the bite, making him wince and pull his hand away. "Don't go to Hook. Skyfire can fix this."

Glancing back at Rumble, he shook his head, "I'd rather do it myself. Rumble can help me."

"Let Sky do it, Zee. He's good, it won't hurt."

Rumble piped up with a shrug, "I'd take Skyfire over Hook any day."

Frenzy sighed staring at the floor. "Alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** This chapter will take a bit of a departure from all the sex. I have read Spotlight Cliffjumper and I loved his attitude. For those who have not read it, he was portrayed as a highly skilled Autobot Assassin. That idea stuck with me, and I used it in this chapter. He seemed to really enjoy dealing death to Decepticons and they _really_ feared him, so that is how I wrote him. I used some Autobots that have yet to make it into the movie-verse, but should have, in my opinion. Also, I have always loved Jazz and it really rankled that he was killed in the first movie. That was just wrong. Just saying. So I gave him a cameo.

Since no one has left for the Megatron rescue/Earth domination mission yet, I have kept all the transformers in their G1 forms.

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't really tell you what type of animal Ravage was supposed to resemble. It looked somewhat like a cross between a panther and a German Shepherd with a whole lot of free interpretation mixed in. The best I could do to describe him was black, and four legged, and the ultimate stealth machine. He didn't have cloaking abilities like I did, but his armor absorbed all radar and sonar scans and he gave off no designation or energy signatures, unlike the rest of us. Basically if you couldn't see him with your own eyes, you couldn't see him period. That's why he was on point. Frenzy followed closely behind him, EMP cannon drawn and at the ready. I was next, my weapons stowed at the moment so that I could use my hands as we picked our way through mines and pitfalls surrounding the Autobot outpost. Rumble brought up the rear, walking backwards half the time to keep close watch on our six, his plasma cannons drawn and charged. The three tapes were also equipped with their respective jet packs for our egress. I had not yet been fitted for one.

We cautiously made our way around the back side of the outpost to a loading bay where we were to meet with a contact inside, an Autobot named Dealer. Why the Autobots kept him around I wasn't sure, he was well known for playing either side of the war for the right price. Frenzy had made the deal and carried the required bounty with him. The bay doors were left unlocked for us and we crept inside, the tall tourquise mech with a dark gray helmet and red optics stood nearby keeping watch. He motioned toward a small office off the loading bay and all four of us scampered inside while he turned and casually strolled out of the bay.

As soon as the Autobot was gone, Rumble posted himself at the doorway in a defensive posture, one cannon up and the other leveled so that the tip was just inside the shadowy darkness of the doorway. Frenzy connected with the computer system from there, uploading a myriad of viruses to confuse the base's defense systems and vast arrays of sensors. Ravage stopped just inside the darkness of the room, peering out for a moment, scanning the area before proceeding through the bay with me close behind completely cloaked and invisible to the naked eye—or, in this case, optic.

My wide-eyed gaze took in all around us, the tall broad corridors built for mechanical giants, the orangey bronze color of the metals that made up the base, the hum of the venitaltion and lighting systems, the overlying quiet solitude of a sleeping outpost, the occasional faint clicking of far off footsteps. I followed Ravage through a maze of corridors quickly losing track of where we had come from as well as all sense of direction. Every corridor looked like the last one, bland, orangey, cheerful sameness. Bewildered by the puzzling monotony I kept right on Ravage's tail.

At long last we arrived in an open meeting room. A long table sat in the middle of the darkened room faint glows coming from the key pads lining the edges. Above the table sat a wide round holographic emitter, currently in powersave mode, it projected an enourmous Autbot enblem that slowly rotated, the colors washing through varying shades of reds outlined in majestic white. Consoles surrounded the room embedded into the walls, black screens littering the walls above each swiveling chair connected to its respective console. Frenzy had disabled the motion sensors in the room, allowing Ravage and I to enter without tripping alarms. The black animal tape swiveled at the door keeping stealthy watch and radioing the brothers, "We're in."

Frenzy acknowleged, as I padded lightly over to the meeting table. The purple colored metal curved gracefully upward from the floor, a swiveling chair attached at each end. This was built for the behemoths of the base, and I found myself staring eye level with the bottom of one of the seats. I crouched for the spring, bouncing lightly into the flat of the chair and holding my hands out as it swiveled back and forth from the momentum of my landing. I glanced over my shoulder at Ravage, but he was still facing the corridors outside. One ear flicked in my direction, annoyance at the noise I had created, but otherwise he did not move. I stayed still, listening intently, straining to hear over the humming computers around me. The faintest wisp of clickling footsteps came and went so briefly that I wasn't entirely sure I'd heard them.

"Rav?" I called silently over the comm.

"No. Nothing."

Nodding as though the animal tape could see me through the back of his head, I searched the panel in front of me, finding a connecting jack and ramming the connector spear from my wrist into it. Information exploded into my head, filling my vision with an overload of Cybertronian symbols and long equations, schematics and reports, maps and schedules. I quickly sifted through them searching for the one thing I had been sent here for. A flight plan. To Earth. And the list of occupants. Suddenly the system hiccuped and bucked me out entirely.

"Zee!"

"Hold on. I've got it. There. Try again."

I powered up the connection once more, finding my place and continuing my search, but something was nagging me. There was a slightly different feel to the information files this time. Like they were wide open intentionally so that I could be watched from a distance. I had the distinct impression of some presence slowly crawling through the maze of data, pulling pieces out of the way to corner me in a small section of the computer. It was tracking me. Stalking through the miles of files to find me. I pushed on searching faster, feeling a franticness niggling in the back of my mind as the presence drew closer.

There it was, the flight plans and crew lists I was searching for. I snatched it up quickly, writing it to a small dataplate stored inside my arm, and began pulling out of the system, but not before that presence, alerted to the download, gave chase. Panicked, I shut off the connection abruptly, jolting myself back into the real world with a crash of sensation overload. Lightheaded, I leaned against the panel for a moment. That presence had a face and I had _almost_ seen it, just as it had _almost _glimpsed my own. It had reached it's steely grasp out and closed in on me, but I evaporated through its fingers like an Earth mist in the morning sun when I had severed the connection.

Turning my head, still leaning against the console, I whispered to Ravage, "Our position's compromised."

Both ears flicked back at me as he radioed, "Use the comm."

I rolled my eyes, queueing my radio, "We've been compromised. There was something in the system. Tracking me down."

Frenzy called back, "Did it find you?"

"No. Almost."

"Almost isn't yes. But still, time to go. You have the files?"

"Yes," I answered, hopping down as quietly as possible and freezing when I heard the faintest clicking echoing through the halls. "Rav?"

"Night patrol, I think," he turned his head toward me, red optics glowing narrowly at me through the darkness of the room. "Let's go."

I nodded and trotted up to him, peering around the doorway and pulling my electro-shock gun from subspace. I didn't want to charge it just yet. I could still hear that faint clicking as it randomly grew louder and then faded away, seeming to come from each corridor in every direction. I didn't want the gun's soft whine to drown out the footfalls. Ravage ran a careful scan before darting down one corridor and back tracking through several more. The clicking ever following us. I began to wonder if the presence in the computer systems and the following footsteps were the same chasing phantasm.

"Rav, wait!" I stopped, leaning my back against a wall right at the corner we had just rounded, pulling the datachip out of its socket in my right arm. "Take this and go. You're faster than me, you can get the data file out of here. I'll keep our follower busy chasing ghosts in the mean time."

The dog/cat mech turned around, facing me, shaking his head. "You don't know the way out. You'll be lost in here until they catch you."

I stashed the chip in a small storage compartment on Ravage's side and threw up my cloak. "They have to find me first. Zee, you can guide me out, can't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't stay connected here for much longer, so this better be a quick diversion."

I pointed down the corridor, "Go!" The clicking was drawing nearer, beginning to take on a more directional definition. The animal tape whirled and took off at a loping full speed, and I slipped back around the corner we had come from. Creeping along the wall, butterfly sparklings twinging in my chest, the clicking coming closer, a spectre stalking the corridors hunting for me. Coming to the next intersection, I slid to the right, leaping to the opposite wall, catching a shadowy glimpse of the phantom hunter as I did so. The clicking halted.

A deep, jovial voice called out as though questing for children in a game of hide and seek, "Come out, come out where ever you are!" The enjoyment the Autobot was having in his search brought a fresh round of terrified shivers through my body. I edged close to the corner dropping down to the floor and slowly peeking around. Several intersections down from me a bright red mech stood roughly sixteen feet tall, leaning with the careful skill of a well practiced warrior to see around the edge of the wall to his left. His gray face held a narrow opticed, wicked grin, as he toted a massive white plasma cannon in one hand braced by the other. He quickly turned to see the opposite direction and my breath caught, eyes widened as the fear of being seen crawled over me. He showed no sign of catching sight of me, and I pulled back around the wall as he click-clicked forward to the inspect the next intersection.

"I know you're here. You might as well come out now. It'll go easier on you if you give up right away." I closed my eyes, swallowing hard. He couldn't see me, but he may have special scanners that could detect things like my organic pulse or my Decepticon energy signature. "Of course, _I'd _prefer it if you keep playing hide and let me seek!" The joviality had dropped out of his voice replaced with a villanous sneer. My blood ran cold and the energon seem to thicken within my pumps. I drew a deep shuddering breath, blowing it out slowly, listening to all of my systems' soft whirs and whooshes that seemed so unreasonably loud at the moment.

Suddenly my comm sputtered to life, "Natty, report!" I hadn't called in to Frenzy for a while. They would have to pull out soon and I was trapped. Thankfully we had all set our comms to internal only, so the hunter hadn't heard, but the sudden burst of sound had made me jump, and _that_ may have given a clue to my whereabouts.

"I'm stuck. But I'm cloaked so he should pass by in a minute and I can make a break for it."

"We've run out of time, Natty. We have to go NOW!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me—" the sudden burst of interference ripped through my head painfully, I dropped forward gripping at my ears stifling a scream, holding my breath to keep from making noise. I writhed against the wall struggling to gain control of my thoughts long enough to kill the comm link. With the shrieking inside my head squelched, I stood, hands on my thighs, hunched forward, eyes closed, panting.

"Like that trick?" the jovial voice mocked. "There's a lot more where that came from." He was very close now. One or two intersections away. I straightened against the wall, my electro-shock gun pointing upwards, gripped tightly in both hands, finger on the trigger. "I can hear you breathing." I froze. I couldn't take another breath if I'd wanted to. "Does that scare you? How long _can _you hold your breath? I'm betting not very long." I began shivering with fear, slowly letting my breath out as quietly as I possibly could, my eyes closed again. "Ah, see, I was right."

_Oh shit_, I thought, _he can detect my biometrics._

The red mech continued his taunt, "So what are you exactly? You're not really Cybertronian… but you have a Decepticon energy signature."

_I'm completely naked here. _

"And there's something… _organic_? Are you partially organic?"

I sank to a crouch, dropping my head forward, letting my gun fall to the floor. I sat there for a few seconds before the click-click stopped right next to the corner behind which I was hiding. I didn't bother to move, dropping the cloak altogether. There was no point in it now.

"Gotcha!" The massive white plasma cannon was shoved mere inches from my side, the open end of the gun large enough for me to crawl into, a coalescing pool of pale bluish white light seeping down from the back of the barrel. I sighed, flinching, and turned my face to the red mech, staying in my defeated crouch. He cocked his head at me, blue optics studying all that he saw.

"I'm supposed to meet an Autobot named Jazz. You aren't…"

He shook his head. "No. I'm much worse than that."

"I'm here to hand over information to the Autobot Jazz."

"Looks to me like you're an intruder that's been caught and trying to talk their way out of it."

"I need to see Jazz. Please."

"Oh, well since you said 'please.'" I looked up at him hopefully, but his smirk was laced with cruelty, "_No_."

"If you would just radio him. He'll tell you. He's expecting me."

"You were the one in the Meeting Room stealing data files weren't you?"

I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Thought so," he said. Settling into a more comfortable crouch next to me, the massive gun still inches from my body, he offered, "I'm in a good mood tonight, and I'm gonna give you a choice. Surrender, or suicide by Autobot. You see, one way or another, I'm gonna get back what you stole."

Turning my head to stare at my hands hanging off my own knees, "I can't."

"Can't what? Which one?"

"Either. I'll surrender to Jazz."

"I don't think you've fully grasped the situation you're in here. You only have two options. Surrender to _me_, or I kill ya. It's really that simple!"

"No," I insisted. "It's actually not. You see we're trying to defect. We're trying to save my planet. I need to speak to the Autobot Jazz."

He tensed at the word "we," glancing around quickly before focusing on me again. "Who's this 'we?'"

"Me and Skyfire."

"The Seeker?"

"Yes."

"Huh. You don't say."

"Will you take me to Jazz?"

"No," He frowned.

Jumping up suddenly, I turned, leaning against the wide open barrel of the plasma gun, "The Decepticons are planning to take over my planet. More than five billion innocent people that have no idea what's coming for them! I have to give this information to the Autobot Jazz! _Please_!"

His optics widened at my sudden lunge, hands holding the massive weapon steady with the practiced skill of a long lived warrior. After mulling it over for a second, he tapped the side of his head, opening a comm link. "Jazz, you expecting company tonight?"

I stood on the table in the Meeting Room, pacing as I explained the deal. The red Autobot, Cliffjumper, sat in a swivel seat at one end, feet dangling above the floor, chin cradled in one hand, gun in the other, resting on the table top and pointed generally in my direction. The silver mech, Jazz and a taller black and white mech, Prowl stood side by side, hardened blue opitics and silvery visor band following me as I walked, both frowning.

"You get half now, and the other half when we defect on Earth. That's what he said. To ensure our safe passage when we meet again on Earth."

"That's not enough," Prowl said.

"I'm just the messenger," I countered throwing my hands in the air.

"We'll need more assurances if this is going to work."

"Such as?" I asked.

"All the information. Up front. The whole attack plan. Everything they have."

"I don't think even _he _has all of it."

"Well. This isn't enough."

Jazz shifted uneasily at Prowl's side. "Why wouldn't he give us the whole thing right away. We can't formulate a strategy based on half the information. That's suicide. You understand our dilema?"

Prowl glanced down at Jazz, blue optics impassive, folding his arms across his chest.

"He doesn't trust you," I said, "At all. To be honest, I'm too new to your war to know the difference between the factions. All I really know is that the Decepticons are burtal. And Autobots _kill _ Decepticons."

The red mech grinned broadly, "_Yes, we do_!"

Jazz shot him a silencing glare, but Prowl's optics locked on me, cold and calculating. "No."

I whirled around to face the black and white mech. "Five billion people! They're all gonna die!"

Prowl shrugged. "We need more to go on."

I tossed my hands out to the side in exasperation, "But I don't have anything else!"

"Hm," he grunted at me, "Then I guess we're done here."

"Don't you have _any_ compassion?" I cried out.

The red mech snorted, the silver one's head dropped forward, a small upward curl in the edges of his mouth as he shot a sideways glance to the silently unmoved Prowl. I gazed at each in turn.

"Who will champion my people if not you?" I asked, my voice small and piteous, my eyes rounded sadly, my arms hanging limply at my sides. "You guys were my only hope."

Prowl shook his head, fingertips a his mouth, other hand at his elbow. Flicking his fingers out away from his face, "We need more. Bring us all of it next time." Dropping his arms to his sides, he left the room.

Jazz twisted from the waist watching the black and white mech leave. Turning back to me, resting both four fingered, grappling hook shaped hands on the table, he said, "You're from Earth?" I nodded, my eyes focused on the large white plasma cannon and the red mech's finger resting next to the trigger. "What… What happened?" the silvery bot tapped the right side of his face.

I shrugged, "Long story."

"Decepticons happened," the red mech spoke up, catching my eye and grinning wickedly, his fingers gripping the gun, shifting it more directly toward me. My eyes widened with alarm and I stepped backward, tempted to throw up my cloak in a defensive move, but knowing it wouldn't do me any good.

Ignoring Cliffjumper's interuption, Jazz continued, "You got somewhere pressing to be? You don't have to go back-you know. We will give you asylum. You're not Cybertronian, you're a victim of our war."

I shifted my eyes sideways to the silvery mech, still facing the assassin at the end of the table. Studying him for a second, I said, "I can't stay. It would put him in grave danger. I have to return." The red mech at the end of the table lifted his gun, his face growing serious, blue optics narrowing.

Jazz waved a hand dismissively at the other bot, keeping his gaze on me, "Did he do this to you?"

My mouth dropped open and I turned toward him. "No! Well, yes, but not on purpose. I mean it was really more my own fault." I raised a hand between us, squeezing my eyes shut and giving my head a quick shake. "It's complicated. I don't have time to explain it all to you." Squinting up at him, I asked, "Can I go now? Am I free to leave?"

Before the silver mech could answer, Cliffjumper sprang to his feet, gun trained on me, "No!" Turning to the other bot, "No, Jazz! She's not with us, she's _against_ us. She's a Decepticon. She's even got the insignias!"

"That was't really optional, you know!" I shot back. "They don't really give you a choice! It's not a get-an-insignia-or-die kinda thing, they _just do it_ and laugh at your protests! Personally I _would_ have chosen death. But I have to go back now. They'll kill him if they find out what we're up to!"

"Why are you so concerned about the _Decepticreep_ that did this to you?" the red mech snapped.

"Because he saved my life. And he keeps me alive even still. And if he dies… so do I." I tapped my chest, "His spark, is in here. He used a splinter to keep me alive when… the accident… happened." My head dropped, eyes to the table beneath me.

Cliffumper edged around the table placing himself between me and the exit. "Which makes you a Decepticon. And my prisoner."

"Let her go," Jazz said.

"_**What?!6**_"

Turning to the red bot, "Let her go. But make it look real."

I didn't wait to see the smaller mech grin at his commander hoisting his weapon and taking a tactically offensive posture. Leaping off the table, throwing up my cloak, I raced for the hope of safety the corridor held, skidding into a wide turn and sprinting down every passage way I could find, that awful click-clicking footfall chasing me as I ran.

Taking a chance, I tried opening my comm again and was greeted by a successful rush of static. Gleefully, I called, "Zee! Can you hear me?"

There was a pause and then, "Natty? Natty! Where are you? We can't get a read on your location, there's intentional ground interference."

"I don't know, but I'm being chased and I've got to find an exit! Zee, do you know anything about an Autobot named Cliffjumper? Anything I can use to slow him down?"

"Frag, Natty!" There was genuine fear in his voice. "Get out of there!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I believe this is the second to last chapter. Don't fret, there is a sequel or few. They're currently in the works, so it may be a bit before they get posted. I learned the hard way, that I cannot post as I write. I don't write in sequential order. I call it writing sideways, I will start with the middle, work on the begining, move to the middle again, conjour up an ending go back and rewrite the begining, etc. The next story is nearly finished, however.

My biggest complication at the moment is my current fascination with another fandom. A story idea for Aliens/Predator has gripped me and I am working furiously to shape it into something post-worthy.

The number of readers on my little story has jumped exponentially and I cannot thank you all enough! It is truly thrilling to see evidence that my silly little story is being enjoyed by so many! Thank you again, Cricket, for your delightful reviews! I would like to encourage everyone reading to leave a review! It is the best method for taking the reading temperature and understanding what is working and what is not!

Once again, this story was written for my bff, Kaydeeblu. Be sure to visit her site. She has confided that she is currently reworking her fanfic Ronin and may eventually post the updated version! She is a masterful story teller!

I included the last line of the previous chapter for the sake of continuity...

**Chapter 7**

"Frag, Natty!" There was genuine fear in his voice. "Get out of there!"

I slid down another corridor, realizing it was a dead end and backed up, the clicking footsteps right behind me. Not even pausing to think, I whirled and dashed between the red mech's legs running back the way I had just come, zig-zagging in the hopes it would make me harder to target.

"I'm _trying_, but I can't shake the bot!"

"We've got to go back for her," Frenzy ordered.

Rumble immediately protested, "Are you out of your mind! There ain't a piece of aft _in the universe_ that's worth squaring off with the likes of Cliffjumper!" I could already see the purple mech clubbing his brother for implying that he wanted to rescue me for sentimental reasons, even though we all knew it to be true.

Ravage saved the day for me while the brothers tussled, "Natty, get into the ventilation systems. Go against the flow of air. All vents pull air in from the outside."

"Thanks Rav! You're a lifesaver!" Scanning ahead of me in the corridor I was running down, I found a floor vent and pulled my electro shock cannon from subspace, charging it immediately. It would take a full power blast to burn through the metal, and even then, I may have to hit it a few times. Glancing back at the red mech closing in behind me, I struck on an idea. I stood right in front of the vent, still cloaked, and took aim, striking him at half power. His back arched and he groaned, but he stood his ground, shaking it off in only a couple seconds. _Oh fuck_, I thought to myself, realizing just how grossly I had underestimated the assassin. He must possess the same shock protections that I had, because that blow should have knocked him to the ground in a writhing screaming mess.

Twitching his head to each side, popping his neck joints, his blue optics glowing wickedly, he grinned a mirthless malice, "My turn." The massive cannon raised, aimed at me.

I was shaking, the timing had to be perfect on this. "J-J-Jazz said to make it _l-l-look_ real!" I stammered, my eyes glued to his trigger finger.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "But then you decided to play rough."

As I saw the telltale twitch of his finger beginning to pull death from the machine he carried, I leapt forward tumbling across the corridor. I could feel the heat of plasma burn licking at my feet as I fell end over end. I didn't hesitate, not even waiting to finish my landing roll, I twisted around, jumping through the still melting metals in the vent cover, yelping at the heat under me as I raced into the ventilation system. Glancing over my shoulder, I could see the muzzle of the white weapon in front of the red mech's gray face, taking aim again. I leapt to the floor of side connection just in time to see the plasma flash by me through the air I had just occupied a split second before. His curses echoed through the vents. Rolling to my back, I leaned onto my elbows letting my head loll backwards in relief.

"I'm in! Now what Rav?"

"Follow the flow of air. It will lead you to an outside vent. I'm coming back for you, but I still can't get a lock on your position. I think Cliffjumper is scrambling it."

My head snapped up, remembering the screaming interference in the comm before the red assassin captured me. "Rav?" I rolled onto my stomach peering down the shaft I was hiding in toward a faint glow of light in the distance. "If he's scrambling my energy signal, why isn't he scrambling the comm too?"

"Because he's listening to us."

All my energon pumps seized, my blood running cold. The light at the end of the shaft flickered softly. Fear pierced my chest like a cold blade, I scrambled to my feet and ran back down the ventilation shaft I had started out in not bothering to test the direction of air flow.

The red phantom's jovial voice drifted to me through the echoing corridors, chasing me down, "Aw, come on little Decepticon bug! Come on out and _play_ with me!" _Creepy_, I thought, glancing back over my shoulder as if I could see his position through the walls while I ran full tilt in no particular direction. Each cross shaft I passed played light and shadow across my path, making me feel as if he was keeping pace with me outside the walls, and encouraging a deep seated feeling of paranoia. Finally, I veered off in another direction, zig zagging through the tunnels with no idea where I was headed, but desparate to escape the snickering echoes of the red mech that haunted my every step.

I rounded one more corner and stopped dead in my tracks. Relief washed over me, I threw my hands to my mouth to cover the gasping whimper. There, before me, stood Ravage, red optics gleaming in the near darkness. "Rav!" I squeaked, his conical ears at the top of his narrow animal head twitching in annoyance at my vocalization. But he couldn't chide me for it this time, because the Autobot was monitoring our comm. Without a word, he turned and began racing through the ventilation shafts, weaving an impossible to remember path to freedom.

When at last we reached the external inlet, he stopped well back in the shadows, running scans and sniffing at the air. I watched him wide-eyed and pale faced, trembling less from the exertion of keeping up with the animal tape and more from fear of what may lay in wait for us on the outside. In the distance, I could hear the twin engines of Skyfire's Su -37 alt mode. My eyes darted to the ceiling of the shaft in which we stood, imagining my spark brother circling the base, just out of range of its defenses. Ravage tapped my leg with his tail and, without looking back, moved cautiously to the opening. Pausing to peer out in all directions, he leaped from the inlet and took off at a full run. I didn't bother to check, it wouldn't matter at this point, I jumped out after him and bolted for the safety of the outside walls of the base.

Halfway to the wall, I could hear footsteps running up behind us. I didn't have to look, I _knew_ it was the red Autobot. "Rav!" I screamed. The animal tape glanced back but never broke his stride. I was on my own now. He leaped to the top of the wall easily and disappeared over it in a flash. Focused on that wall, I wondered how in the world I was going to make that jump. My question was answered as two shapes zoomed in my direction. The first, Rumble with the manuevering wings of his jet pack extended, soared over my head, laying down a spray of plasma to send the red bot for cover. The second, Frenzy landed right in front of me, arms open to grab me. I ran straight into his grasp, nearly knocking him down. He locked his arms around my waist tightly, and I snaked mine up between the manuevering wings of his jet pack and his back, hooking my fingers under the edge of his shoulder armor. As he lifted us into the air, I wrapped my legs around the back of his knees to keep my feet from dangling and changing his flight trajectory.

"Hang on," he called to me over the roar of the jet pack. I buried my head in his neck. Since that fateful night when Blackout shot down my chopper, flying was terrifying to me. I couldn't bear to watch the ground receding beneath us. The scream of the Su-37's engines ripped past us as Skyfire transformed and hit the ground giving us additional cover fire. For a moment I thought we were going to make it. For a moment. But the sudden buzzing of my warning systems shook me from that elated feeling of freedom.

My eyes opened wide, I tilted my head back yelling to Frenzy, "Zee—"

"I know!" he shouted back, "Hold tight!" With that he banked hard left, arcing a gracefully evasive circle, but it was not enough. The brightness of the plasma charge flared around us as it took off the jet pack's left wing, searing a gaping hole in Frenzy's side and singing my arm. His scream was brief, fading quickly with his strength, fluids beginning to gush from his side.

"No! Zee!" My voice quavered with fear. "Zee, stay with me!" I reached into the hole in his side, grasping as many lines as I could manage to hold at once and trying to clamp them all closed with my desparate hand. He let out a loud groan, his optics squeezed shut while we began a spinning dive. Ground, sky, ground, sky, horizon, sky, horizon… "I know it hurts, Zee, but your bleeding out!" He nodded acknowlegement, his optics slitting open at me before they flickered and went dark. "**_Zee_**!" My panic was squelched by the impact of our crash. I was thrown a great distance from Frenzy's limp body. He came to rest on his injured side, fluids pooling beneath him, the remaining jetpack wing sticking up at an oddly crimped angle, his legs set out in front of him, arms curled around his own chest, head lolled to the ground.

I rolled up into a sprint and scrambled to his side, screaming his name over and over.

"Leave… me…" he managed, his optics flickering for a second before going dark again.

"No!" I whimpered, hoisting his shoulders up and dragging his body awkwardly away from the fight that was still blazing between the jet and tape duo and the red Autobot. I switched my comm back on, no longer caring if Cliffjumper was monitoring it or not, I had to get help. "Livewire to Commander Soundwave! Frenzy's been hit! He's leaking fluids everywhere! We're trapped, requesting assistance!"

"Acknowleged," came the cryptic monotone as if he were receiving permission to dock at home station.

"_Hurry_!" I snapped at the Comm Officer. That would cost me later, but at the moment, I didn't really care. All that mattered was the purple mech I was painstakingly dragging around mines and debris, wincing with each bump that his body endured, cringing at the spasmodic convulsions that seamed to randomly attack him as his life supporting systems individually sputtered into varying degrees of stasis lock. "Stay with me, Zee! Help's on the way!" He hissed static in reply as his body convulsed weakly, optics completely dark.

Finding a clump of damaged body parts from what was once a much larger mech than either of us, I pulled my injured companion around to the lee side, propping him against what appeared to be a leg joint. Kneeling at his side, I began soddering what I could find attempting a field repair of sorts—anything to stop the hemoraging. He blinked darkened optics at me, a soft pained moan escaping through the staticky hiss of his ragged breath, his head canted to one side.

The crash of running footsteps set me on the defense. Pulling my EMP cannon and charging it immediately, I launched myself at the intruder, catching myself mid flight and stumbling into Rumble. He grabbed my arms, pushing me back and gazing around me at Frenzy, his annoyance immediately turning to controled panick. Shoving me aside, he rushed to his twin's side, scooping the failing body into his embrace, and giving me a mildly regretful glance.

"Just get him out of here!" I said in answer. That was all that mattered to me at the moment. Rumble nodded, silently, propelling them both into the air and away to the safety of our waiting ship. Crashing footsteps behind me rang familiarly in my ears, moments before the black hand tossed me upward. I landed in Skyfire's cockpit mid-transformatin and huddled as deep as I could into the seat. We were all retreating in the face of one, singular, red, Autobot Assassin. Cliffjumper.

I slipped into the Infermary with my cloak raised, lest I be spotted by Hook or any other Constructicon. They were known for their wild experimentation and I had not set foot inside their shoddy establishment since my arrival, despite their frequent and nefarious invites. The Cryo Regeneration Chambers were in a separate room at the back of the Infirmary and that was my destination. Rumble stood in front of one of the smaller CR Chambers, shoulders slumped, head dropped, talking softly to his spark brother suspended on the other side of the observation glass. The gray palm of one hand was pressed firmly against the window, and on the other side, Frenzy's optics were slitted open, but held no light or focus.

Dropping my cloak as I entered, I drew a deep breath, which caught in my throat, at the sight of the purple mech floating in suspension inside his chamber, a myriad of tubes, hoses, and electrical lines attached to every limb and port possible. Three small mechanical arms worked furiously at repairing the gaping hole in his side, occasionally hitting a sensitive spot and making his body jerk reflexively, sparks softly cascading down his side. My body shivered with a longing to make it all better, to make it have never happened. I approached slowly, cautiously, part of me not wanting to intrude on Rumble's interlude with his twin, another part of me wanting Frenzy all to myself.

Hearing my footsteps, the gray mech snapped without turning around, "**_You_**_ did this_! He wouldn't be here if it weren't for _you_!"

I sighed, "He wouldn't be alive if I had left him like he asked me to."

Rumble rounded on me, "_He went back for **YOU**_! It's your fault!" His narrowed optics and furrowed brow spoke volumes of the internal torment at seeing his twin's suffering. He was right, I couldn't deny it. The blame really did sit squarely on my shoulders.

"Rumble…" I lowered my voice, softening my tone, "How is he doing?"

"He'll make it, no thanks to you," he stood in a defensive posture, knees slightly bent, fists raised, guarding his brother from me. I dropped my gaze to the floor, but I stood my ground. I was not leaving Frenzy's side. I had made him that promise and I intended to keep it, regardless of Rumble's currently violent disapproval. Rumble straightened as though listening to something I could not hear and turned toward the CR Chamber protesting quietly so that I could not make out what was said. Inside the chamber, I could see Frenzy's body shift slightly, his head nodding in slow motion. He was awake! My heart thrilled—or atleast it would have if I still had one. Shaking his head, Rumble punched the next chamber over, leaving spider webbed cracks in the observation window and startling the wounded mech inside, before he turned to stalk out of the room throwing a deadly hateful glare at me as he passed.

As soon as Rumble had left the room, I raced to Frenzy's CR Chamber, both palms pressed to the window, along with my forehead. My voice trembled as I called to him through the window, uncertain whether he could hear me, "Frenzy! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Rumble's right, it's all my fault! If I had just left with Ravage… If I had taken a jetpack myself…" Looking up at the purple mech, I could see his head shake slightly, a scowl slowly covering his pain stricken face. "I don't care if you think it's weakness, Zee," I was guessing at his thoughts. "You _are_ my weakness." I rolled my head so that my cheek was pressing against the window, watching the three thin arms diligently working at reconstructing his side. Drawing in a deep shaky breath, I wondered if there was anything I could possibly do to speed his recovery, or at least make it less painful.

A soft clinking sound caught my attention and looking up, I found a purple palm flatened against the inside of the window opposite one of my own palms. A guilty, burdened sigh pulled itself from my chest. "Zee… what can I do…? I'd do anything…" my voice faltered into a strangled squeak. Looking up at the purple tape, I saw one corner of his mouth quirk slightly upward, in spite of his obvious pain. Chuckling despite myself, I said, "_Really_? Can I even get in there with you?" My chest fluttered little sparkling tingles as he nodded slowly, pointing toward the datapad at the side. With a giddy grin, I opened the door for the chamber and slipped inside with the purple mech. When the door sealed shut once more, my body drifted upwards in the zero gravity suspension. I gingerly grasped at Frenzy's body pulling myself close to him, whispering apologies as he winced at the movement.

I began showering his face and neck with kisses, grateful to be able to touch him, grateful he was still alive. "I was so afraid I would lose you," I whimpered against his throat, my face tucked under his chin. He hissed a staticky word at me that didn't register at first. Glancing up at him in confusion, I turned the sound over in my mind, finally recognizing the word… _connect_…

"Now?" I querried, puzzled. Remembering that the original purpose for those infamous connection ports was to flush fluids into systems, I nodded aquiesence, and took his connector from its storage, snapping it into place in my body. A pained cry ripped from my mouth and my body spasmed into an arc immediately as his deeply echoing agony washed through me. "Zee!" I gasped, wide-eyed. Steadying myself against the sharing of such an abysmal suffering, I carefully wrapped my arms around his torso, curling myself up against his body and bearing as much of the pain for him as I could manage. Every stroke of the mechanical arms sent searing fire abounding through my body, overlapping the miserable pangs of the injuries sufffered and systems damaged, the only comfort being a slow drip of warm energon through another port in his arm and the entaglement of his tortured soul into my own. _I won't leave you, Frenzy,_ I whispered through the connection.

_I know_, his strained thoughts carressed at my guilty mind, wrapping me up in the warmth of the sentiment that had sent him back for me. He had rescued me, he had nearly lost his life for me… I couldn't repay that. _No need... _he whispered. I shivered at the strength of the emotion behind his words, realizing, in turn, how deeply _I_ had come to feel for this crazy, wild mech.

At some point, many hours later, I fell asleep, cradiling his wounded body in my embrace, although I'm not entirely sure how. Perhaps exhaustion from the strain of sharing all that pain, perhaps he put me to sleep, I really couldn't say how it happened, or for how long, but I am certain that he eventually fell itno a deep recharge right along with me. My dreams were widely scattered and seemed to have a shadowy figure always present in them. I dreamt of Earth. I dreamt of Blackout. I dreamt of downed helos and dying soldiers. I dreamt of Skyfire. I dreamt of Cybertorn. I dreamt of an era before the war. I dreamt of peace that was always just beyond my reach, hanging there like a forbidden fruit. I dreamt of a planet raped by unecessary war. I dreamt of noble ideas that led to deep division. I dreamt of restoration at any cost. I dreamt of the need for great sacrifice to undo the damage done. Obviously not all the dreams were mine.

"Natty," the voice was rough, and cracked with a faint static. It spoke in my ear and my mind simultaneously. Slowly I roused from my dreaming state, uncertain of what was reality and what was fading unconsious apparitions. A warm push surged through my mind, reaching inward and lifting me from the fog of sleepiness. _Natty_.

I startled awake, my eyes flew open wide, blinking rapidly. Two hands held my head steady, red optics, bright and strong, stared into mine, the corner of Frenzy's mouth curled upward into his characteristic smirking grin. It took me a second to realize this was not a dream, he was really awake.

"Zee!" I squealed, "Oh, Zee!" I pushed forward, capturing his mouth with mine, wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs around his hips, and ignoring every sore pang my sudden movement caused him. We were still connected and I could feel his laughter at my rush of affections. _You're okay_! I whimpered through the connection, as I devoured his rough, biting kisses.

_Yes_. Sensual tendrils began to seep across the connection and I welcomed them cautiously, wondering if that was really a good idea at the moment. He had just recovered from a nearly mortal wound and we were still suspended inside the CR Chamber. _I've always wanted to try this..._ he chuckled mischievously. I giggled out loud. I would not deny him anything right now, I was so grateful that he had survived his ordeal.

With a complete surrender, I whispered back, _Feed my addiction, Zee._ A sudden flood of tingling excitement coursed through my circuitry, at once tender and fierce. His passion consumed me both physically ravaging my across my body and internally in the connection, filling me with his longings, chasing down my lingering fears and doubts and casting them out like exorcised demons. His consciousness invaded my own, exposing my whole life, laying out all that I am before him like a buffet line, and he sampled everything, leaving nothing untouched, all while I basked in the electrifying intimacy he washed my mind with. I felt alive for the first time. Like everything before had just been a prelude to the real awakening. And in his sight, at this very moment, I was beautiful, I was _wanted_.

His carresses reached down to my very soul, wrapping me in an euphoric ecstacy that could only be borne of such a deep seated connection, our lives, our very existences, entwined and tangled with a pervasive emotion that could not be readily named. It was something so far beyond love that the very word seemed to be insulting. Strength, steely, and sharp cut through my inhibitions, tearing down my walls and exposing the trembling creature that I am, lifting me into an embrace that was both tantilizingly erotic in nature and addictively nurturing, sustaining. A building torrent of desire began thrilling within me, spilling through the connection from his own hungry obsessions. His fingers covered every erogenous zone on my body, bending my excitement to his will, a heightened intoxication, enraptured by the chase to an orgasmic climax. Racing through the adrenaline charged sexual heat, my body began to shake, unable to contain the surge of ecstatic euphoria of his sensual touch. It felt as if this time I would not survive the frenzied tidal wave of ravishment he was unleashing upon me, and I didn't care! I wanted to die, right here in this moment, wrapped up in this jubilant bliss, this insane paradise of Frenzy's making, so that I would never have to leave it. The painfully delicious exhilaration of climax erupted between us like a super nova, two souls, coalesced into one another, reborn again as separate entities, each carrying pieces of the other away, the entanglement never entirely undone.

I had never felt so close to another being in my life. Not even sharing a spark with Skyfire could compare to the intimate reverberation that coursed through me. He was mine and I was his. Eternally. This could not be undone. On some level, it seemed, there would always be an open connection, a link to him that would surpass time and distance and carry over even into death. Right then, I knew I would never love again. Not like this. For all our disagreements and differences, our souls were seared together permanently. He disconnected from me, but even in the absence of the directness of the physical means, I could feel his presence within me.

Relishing the residual euphoria, I snuggled against him, enjoying the possessive tightness of his grip around my waist, my face buried in his neck, he leaned his chin against my cheek. And this is how Hook found us, clucking his disapproval and threatening to cleanse the CR Chamber with energon pumped directly from our own dismantled bodies.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Well, here is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone reading and especially those giving reviews! You don't know how much it means to me!

I have decided to post a short story about Rumble and Frenzy in the IDW G1 Universe while I finish the next Natty Story. Be on the look out for it, I should have it all wrapped up soon. It is a very different take on the same characters. There is no romance, just friendship. Sexy stories are something I don't actually do a lot of. As I have often mentioned, Slow Burn is a gift fic for my bff, Kaydeeblu.

Thank you again for reading! I love you guys!

**Chapter 8**

Sitting on Frenzy's recharge berth, it occurred to me that I seemed to have taken up an unofficial residence with the tapes in Soundwave's quarters. Glancing over at the large blue mech, currently pouring over a myriad of dataplates monitoring God only knows what, or more exactly, _who_, I wondered once again, how I was going to survive here without my purple lover. He would be leaving soon as part of the first wave headed for Earth. It was only a matter of hours now. Frenzy was engrossed in final preparations, collecting necessary equipment and weaponry. I held one of his metal throwing stars in my hand, turning it over and over,watching it gleam and trying not to think of what it would do to human flesh. Rumble stood near the end of the berth, helping his twin make adjustments to his jetpack, and Lazerbeak watched the shattered light break off the edges of the star twisting between my fingers. Ravage lay on the floor a few feet away, passively watching.

The conversation between the the two humanoid tapes caught my attention with the mention of Air Force One. I looked up, surprised at hearing familiar American military jargon shoved between the smooth syllables of the Cybertronian language they were speaking in. Rumble noticed my sudden focus and aksed, "Hey, Natty, you're from Earth. You should know… If Air Force One is a target, how guarded will it be?"

Frenzy's optics zeroed in on me and I dropped my gaze back to the throwing star in my hands. Torn between a sworn allegiance to a country I could not return to and an alliance to a destructive insurgency that held the key to my survival, I opted for a vague answer. Nothing classified. "Very."

But Frenzy knew me too well. "Natty. What do you know about Air Force One?"

My gaze flicked up to him guiltily and back to my fiddling hands. I was not getting out of this, the wolves had caught a scent and they would wrest all the information they could out of me. It was ironic that in all the preparations no one had ever thought to ask the one human on this base about the American military capabilities or how to suss out information in a human information system. I had come from those very things they sought to infiltrate, and until now, only hours from launch, no one had thought to ask me anything.

"Not much," I admitted. "I was never assigned to it. I crewed Blackhawks in the Army. Air Force One is… _Air Force_."

"Blackhawks…?" Rumble carefully intoned the English word.

"Blackout's alt mode. I was a mechanic. I fixed them. And I rode along manning the .50 cal. Sometimes."

The tapes exchanged a look and surrounded me. I sighed knowing I was about to be interrogated. Glancing over my shoulder at Soundwave, I confirmed that even he was intrigued, having set down all his dataplates and turned that red visored face in my direction.

Hanging my head, my shoulders slumped, I asked, "What do you want to know?"

"How do we infiltrate their I.S.?" Frenzy queried, his excitement at finding a new source of information not, as yet, uncovered by anyone else evident in the rush of his words.

"I don't know. I wasn't Comm, Zee. I fixed helos. That's all."

He frowned at me.

"Zee… every computer system on earth is interconnected. Even the military's. If you start out on the internet, you can eventually make your way into the secure servers. But there are lots of security protocols that you have to circumvent."

He stood over me still and silent. Waiting.

I tossed the star onto the bed, throwing my hands into the air with a frustrated yell. "Alright, look. If you can get to a Command Center, there will be a direct line _into_ the Pentagon's secure servers. You have to get into that system first, but eventually, you _should_ be able to connect to the most important systems. Why does it matter? Isn't there some way of tracking Megatron that doesn't involve wrecking the entire planet's datanetworks?"

Rumble grinned at me, "Now where's the fun in that?"

I snatched up the star off the bed and threw it at him, the razored edges sinking into his upraised, deflecting hand. Scowling and cursing at me he yanked the star out, but stopped short of throwing it back when Frenzy shot him a scathing glare.

Straddling the berth in front of me, the puple mech took my hands in his own, catching my reluctant gaze with his. "Natty, where are these Command Centers?"

"SOCCENT. It's in the desert. It would be the easiest for you guys to infiltrate. Failing that, maybe Air Force One itself. You wouldn't make it into the Pentagon fast enough to get anywhere. They'd have everything destroyed before you could get through the front doors."

Frenzy grinned his crooked smirk at me, grabbing my jaw and pressing a rough kiss onto my mouth. I whimpered softly against him, hungry for more, aching for him to stay. Sensing my desire, he grabbed my body, pulling me close, and slipping his hands under my shirt, one at my back, one breezing over my chest. Every fiber of my being wanted to beg him not to go, but I couldn't. He would leave anyway, but if I asked him to stay, he would scorn me.

"Primus! Need the room Zee?" Rumble grumbled, dropping the star in my lap.

"No," he quipped against my mouth, his optics slitted open, gazing lustily into my eyes, "You can watch if you want."

I giggled, pulling away from him and smacking his arm.

"Why not?" he went on, leaning forward in pursuit of me, "We already have an audience." He waved one hand at Soundwave in implication of the mech's notorious reputation for having spies and devices in every nook and cranny.

I rolled my eyes, leaning backward away from Frenzy. "I try not to think about that," I said.

His smirk deepened with mischief as he pushed me down against the recharge berth, and positioned himself over me. "I'm going to miss this," he whispered huskily into my ear before nipping at my neck.

With a squeak of protest, I pushed against him, but he didn't budge, continuing his trail of nips and bites down the side of my neck, leaving purple marks in the flesh and chuckling at my squirming body underneath him.

Rumble sighed resentfully, and smacked his twin on the back of the head. "Come on, Zee. We've got to stow that jet pack on board the Nemesis."

Frenzy stopped his exploits, pausing to give me a rueful wink and a quick kiss on the mouth. As he pushed himself upward, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back down, eliciting a confused wide-opticed look from the mech. Almost. The words almost made it past my lips. But I knew better. I couldn't have him leave for Earth angry with me. So many things could happen between here and the time that I arrived with the second wave. My gaze flicked down and then back up to meet his questioning expression. So many things I wanted to say…

"Return to me. When this is over. Don't you dare leave me alone," I whispered.

His face relaxed into a rare affection. "I will." And against the pressing ache of it all, I let him go.

Months. It could have been years. It felt like forever. But it was only months. Months after the departure of the Nemesis, I had a horrible dream. It was so terrifyingly real that it haunted me from then on. It haunts me still. There was an underground cavern. And behind a sealed door were a handful of humans desparately putting together an old computer system attempting to get a message out via morse code. A tall thin man with dark curly hair and a black beret stood holding a shotgun. The blasts tore chunks from my body and eventually, tattered and mostly dismantled, my life force slipped away on the floor of that cavern. But it wasn't me. It couldn't have been me because the last thought that went through the mind of the dying Decepticon was a promise that could no longer be kept: _Return to me... I will..._

And months later Skyfire and I boarded the next ship bound for the Sol solar system. All told it was roughly two years from the time the first wave departed to the time of our arrival. We were greeted and breifed by Starscream and Blackout. Barricade was holding down a location planetside and I was informed that I would be assigned to him, both of us falling under Skyfire's command. I didn't care much for the reckless, flamboyant mech, but there were worse assignments. It could have been Blackout. There was no mention of those lost to us, whether dead or just missing in action. It was just the way of the Decepticons to not speak of the dead. Frenzy's name was never uttered. Dread filled my belly like a lead sinker on a fishing line. And the nightmare haunted my waking thoughts. I never told anyone about it, but Skyfire knew. Thanks to our shared spark, he always knew.

The ship was settled into a far orbit of the yellow star central to my planet's solar system and the Decepticons made their way to Earth in exosuits that mimicked asteroids to avoid detection. It worked for the first few mechs, but the NEST teams quickly picked up on the rouse and began hunting them all down. Skyfire's alt mode had been adjusted to a spacefairing fighter similar to Starscream's for the journey to Earth and I rode down in his cockpit, complaining the whole way.

"I really hate you right now," I groused, trying not to stare out at the vast emptiness of space as we exited the ship's boarding pad and circled around to the sunward side of Saturn. I'd had entirely too much _space_ over the last few months.

"Then you should have rode down with Starscream," he snapped.

"That would end well."

"I gaurantee you wouldn't be complaining."

"Oh, I'd still complain."

"_Once_. You'd do it _once_."

I laughed despite my sour mood. "And then I'd get a much faster ride planet side! One way trip."

"Exactly. So shutup. I have half a mind to do it myself."

I leaned back into the seat, the straps wrapped securely around me held me in place against the lack of gravity. We were traveling in a sort of halfway phased into hyperspace mode, so I could still see everything exactly as it was, but the planets and asteroids whipped past at an alarming speed. It was very unnerving to me, still being relatively new to space travel. My first trip through the galaxy had been rather disaterous and nearly deadly.

"It won't happen again." Skyfire responded to my dark thoughts.

"I know," I said. "That doesn't make this any easier. You'd think I'd be all excited, you know, first human to travel this far out—but I'm not." I sighed heavily, my hand lightly patting the interior of the cockpit. "I just want my feet on solid ground."

"Soon enough."

It always seems to rain at funerals.

We entered the atmosphere in a blazing fury, breaking through and then gliding down into the dense cloud cover of a cool Spring rain. The water hissed off Skyfire's super-heated metals as the rain drizzled over his alt mode. He set us down in a remote location at what appeared to be a small, abandoned airport. As soon as he pulled to the end of the runway, and was moving slowly enough, I opened the canopy, ignoring his protests and scampered across his wingspan, leaping off the end and landing with a roll. I pulled myself into a four-legged crouch and wretched like there was no tomorrow. I don't actually eat, so it was merely my human side going through the motions. Skyfire transformed, watching me with a puzzled look on his face. While I convulsed my figurative guts out on the end of the runway, a black and white police car screamed down the access road, lights and siren blaring, sliding to a halt mere inches from my shaking body. I was unphased. I spared a caustic, half open eyed glance at the glistening mech and dropped into the grass panting and clutching at my overexerted torso.

"I hate flying," I muttered into the dirt. Barricade said nothing, pausing a only a moment before spinning his tires and covering me with mud as he pealed out heading back toward a lone hangar halfway down the ramp, Skyfire walking along behind him.

By the time I reached the hangar, the downpour had washed most of the mud off my shivering frame. Neither mech seemed to notice my entrance, and I stopped at the Seeker's side, leaning against the warm metals of his left leg. Barricade was briefing him on the situation here on Earth as it currently stood, speaking strictly in Cybertronian, as was his wont. I didn't bother paying any attention, instead focusing my efforts on soaking up as much of the lingering heat off the jet as I possibly could. My thoughts turned, as they always did, to Frenzy. Why had no one spoken of him yet?

"Natty… _Livewire_!" Skyfire's deep voice broke into my inner sanctuary.

Startled, I gazed up at the jet. "Huh? What's up?"

"Pay attention," he chided, pointing at Barricade. The black and white mech was scowling impatiently at me, arms crossed over his chest, door wings raised high.

"What?" I said flatly.

"Understand this, half aft, _I do not repeat myself_," he growled.

I shrugged, ignoring the cruel nickname and tapping on the Seeker's leg. "I'm cold. He's warm. It's very relaxing."

Barricade threw up his arms in disgust and turned on his heels striding toward the exit at the back of the hangar. "Wait!" I called after the retreating mech. He stopped, twisting halfway around to glare down at me. I stepped toward him, needing to ask, but not wanting to hear the answer. His name had not been mentioned since our arrival. We had all been briefed on the status of every survivor, but _no one_ uttered the purple tape's name. Dread curled around my spark and tightened inside my chest, threatening to crush the very force keeping me alive.

My voice came out small and tenuous, "Where is Frenzy?"

Barricade's optics widened, his mouth dropped open, and he stared at Skyfire for a long, painful second. I knew the words were coming before he said them, but even then I could not accept it. I had known from the moment the nightmare woke me, trembling and terrified, nearly two years ago. But he _promised_.

"Frenzy is offline." Barricade's gaze had returned to me carefully measured, his voice flat and even.

"_Nooo_!" My scream ripped through the hangar, echoing out into the rain. I fell to my knees under the weight of the words. "You're a _liar_!"

The accusation brought the mech round on me, door wings back and optics narrowed. There was steel in his voice as he answered, "I may lie about a great many things, but the death of a fellow Decepticon is not one of them! Frenzy is gone and you dishonor his memory with your behavior!"

I dropped completely to the floor, my hands covering my face, my body racked with sobs. Skyfire staggered at the piercing agony that seeped through our shared spark. Kneeling behind me, he placed one large hand over my back in effort to lend some small comfort. "They were bonded," he said in quiet explanation. "She already knew. She hasn't been able to accept it yet."

Barricade stalked across the hangar to a stack of wooden crates, pulling something from inside one of them, and dragging it back to where I shook on the cement floor. What he dropped in front of me was a long, wiry, headless body. It was silvery and smaller than myself, large portions were missing, and as my mind replayed the nightmare, I could see each blast from the shotgun and it's correlating damage on the body laying lifeless before me. I had no idea the form which Frenzy had adopted for his mission on earth and at first my mind railed against the idea that this could be him. On Cybertron he had towered a foot and a half over me, this body was practically child sized. But the distinctive throwing stars gave him away. One was lodged in it's firing shoot above his shoulder and another clasped in the remaining, razor clawed hand. The memory of another time and place washed over me, carrying me deeper into the insanity of this sorrow. I could still see the light breaking off the sharpened edges of the star in my hand as I sat on Frenzy's recharge berth. He and Rumble were adjusting his jet pack and questioning me about Air Force One. And then he tackled me to the bed with rough kisses and his mischeivious, lopsided grin, promising to return to me when he rose to leave.

_He promised_…


End file.
